Baying Tides
by mayellacullen
Summary: The Story of Mayella Cullen POV Jacob. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Baying Tides

Baying Tides

Preface

I stood at the cliff, the water choppy in the mid September air. I heard their voices behind my brain, some begging me to come back, some telling me to stay away, and the rest of them telling me they wanted me back, but it was my decision. I shook the voices away, thinking as much like an animal as I could. I had to react only on instinct. I didn't want to be human, ever. Not again. Not after what I'd done. Not after what had happened all of those years ago. Not after what happened just recently.

I slowly lowered my bottom to the ground, looking out over the waves.

"Come back!" Embry snarled in my head.

"Leave me alone! Why can't you catch on you retard!" I snarl back for at least the six hundredth time.

"You missed your own father's funeral. Why can't you just forget about everything?" Seth whispered, so softly that he was barely heard over the cursing of Embry.

"I don't want to come back. I don't want to be human Seth! Why can't you accept that and leave me the hell alone!"

"But you were human for my sister!" He whined. I had to stop the voices. Turning, I made a dash for the woods, the opposite direction they were in. I knew that eventually if I got farther away, I'd be able to drowned out most of them…or at least most of what they were saying.


	2. Chapter 2

Baying Tides

Chapter 1: Misterious Angel

I stood on the cliffs. These were the same cliffs Bella had jumped from. She was married, she's been gone for so many years. Almost 70. I couldn't believe how little I've changed. I still despised Edward, and I started hating Bella. The anger welled up inside of me as I watched the waves slam against the rocks. I wished Edward was the one who had jumped from the cliff. I wished that once he was air born, the water would have hurled something at him. I wished that he would have died. I wished that he had been ripped apart that day we fought against that, vampire _Victoria_ all those years ago.

Turning around I bound off into the woods again, the freedom of being a wolf making me feel more...alive. I never wanted to change back. I never wanted to stop feeling this way. Dodging trees I came out by LA Push, near the mid point of Forks. A loud, irritating noise echoed through the woods. I stopped, the mist fogging my view as the rain came down heavily. I haven't heard a noise that sounded quite like this since Bella was around. Suddenly, the noise got louder. Looking back I saw it was a truck. I was in the middle of the road.

Crouching, I tried to spring out of the way but it was too late. The bumper hit me hard, knocking me to the ground, my vision turning black. The noise stopped. For a second, I thought I was dead. The creaking of the door reached my ears as I heard a quiet voice. It was an angel, coming to finally bring me home, to the place I should have been so many years ago.

"Oh no!" She squealed, the sound of splashing through the puddle. A cool, water covered hand touch my side, tangling through my fur. I laid there. I just wanted her to take me already, I didn't want to sit here and listen to some, stupid apology. Finally, I felt something. Her hot breath on my side. She cried into my fur. My headache started to subside. Clutching her fingers around large patches of fur, she pulled. I growled as the pain seared through my side. She didn't let go. Pulling harder, I finally snapped. Pulling away, I nipped at her, accidentally biting her hand. She pulled away frightened. I continued to growl at her. She was just another person who wanted to hurt me. I knew she was. But no matter how badly I wanted to ward her off, she just sat there, trembling.

I stopped growling. She was beautiful. She looked so much like Bella. Her long red hair, her round babyish face. But it was just...more red, and more babyish than Bella's. This girl didn't smell like Bella at all...her blood was different.

"JB?" She questioned. I looked at her confused. Who the hell was JB? Then it hit me. The Cullen's, rather Carlisle and Esme, have been getting more intouch with humans, and whenever we were there and we were in our wolf forms, that was the alias we'd be under. JB was my initials. I let her know the best way I could that I was JB. If she knew my alias, then she was associated with the Cullen's, somehow. Suddenly, her beautiful face warped to an angelic smile. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "You are JB?" She stretched her arms out and dragged her fingers through my hair. I felt my heart leap at her touch. It was the first time in so many years I've felt cared for, that I've felt love like this, and from a complete stranger no doubt, but for some reason, I felt like I knew her. I felt like I knew her from somewhere, not only by the way she looked, her beautiful, thin frame, drenched with water before me, but how kind she was, how she smelt, how she sounded. Standing she smiled at me. She was clad in a pair of flip flops, jeans, and a t-shirt with a jacket. Her hair down to the back of her knees. Smiling, she walked around to the passenger side of the truck and lead me to the door. "Come on boy, I want you to meet mommy and daddy." She said to me. I had to play it simple, like I was a stupid dog. Barking, I spun in circles. I could only imagine how I'd look infront of Sam and the others. Like a complete idiot. I ran over to her. She wasn't at all afraid of how big I was. It's like she knew what I was. Like she was told stories or something. Opening the door she stood off to the side. She was expecting me...to get into the passenger side of a truck? Was she retarded!

Looking from me to the seat she giggled. Reaching in, she laid the seat back. "We don't want you getting anymore wet do we?" She questioned. I figured I'd try, now that I had somewhat enough room to jump in. Climbing in, I squeezed in, feeling like a complete retard, but I managed. Shutting my door, she went around to the other side and climbed in, the jeans stretching tightly over her thighs as she struggled a little bit. I stared at the folding, wet cloth. Her legs were small. She was small, but she was gorgeous. Finally climbing in, she looked at me and smiled. I wanted to know what she was thinking, and how the hell she was so calm around me. I was a freaking wolf the size of a mini horse! I _bit_ her! Reaching over she pet me. I laid my chin on my paws and waited. Here I was again, in the most ancient vehicle known to man, with a girl who hit me, and completely calmed me with her prescence. Reaching forward, she turned the truck on. It squealed loudly, the grinding hurting my ears. I let out a soft yelping to try and drown out some of the noise, then it quieted down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The King is Back and Ready for Offers.

I got to the school with plenty of time to get to breakfast. I went around back and threw my jeans on when I hadn't even come to a full stop. Paul, Embry and Jared were in the back parking lot, looking at me confused as I skid to a stop struggling with my zipper.

"Jacob buddy!" Embry tackles me.

"Dude! I don't even have my pants zipped!" I holler, falling backwards on the pavement. Thank god for the dryness of that one spot. Paul laughs as Embry tries to force me into a wrestling lock, all the while, I'm struggling with the gay looking sweater.

"So, Jacob, what changed your mind about coming back?" Paul asks as Jared tackles Embry off of me, wrestling. I sit up and slide the sweater the rest of the way on. It was thin so it wasn't going to effect my temperature too bad, but it was still gay looking.

"Sam's threatening me." I replied, my voice muffled as I force my head through the right hole.

"With house arrest?" He guessed. I nodded, standing up and pulling it down the rest of the way. I adjusted the front of my pants as a girl -Kelson Keller to be exact- walked by. She snorted and looked down at my hand, mumbling the words _Pig_.

"Dog, get it right." I snarl in return. She flips me the bird. "Is that an offer?" I holler. She stops and whirls around and growls at me, her hands flying.

"You are such a reject you jerk off!" She screams. All of us just stare at her. "Me and my friends were _happy_ that you were gone last year! Why won't you leave!" She screamed. I looked at Paul as she turned around and whipped the door open.

"Kelson!" I call, a smile on my face. She stops and looks back, the girl she was with stops also. I paused for a second, then notice the pair of jeans she's wearing. The smile stretches across my face. "I can see the curdled cheese through the fabric!" She shakes her head, her eyes narrowing. I don't think she understood.

"What?" She hollers. I just simply turn the lower half of my body and point to my butt. Her face turns beat red as she starts panting little curses.

"Come on Kelson, let's go in before we get fleas." Her friend -Laurna- snorts. Kelson rushes in the door behind her friend and slams it shut. Paul, Embry and Jared bust out laughing hysterically.

"The curdled cheese? Where did you come up with _that_!" Embry hoots, slapping my shoulder. I laughed.

"That's what happens when you spend your time around a park, begging off of strangers." I return. Paul shakes his head.

"You do realize she's never going to like you, right?" He chuckles.

"You do realize that _I'm_ the one keeping her safe from vampires, right?" I laugh in return and head towards the door. The door led directly into the cafeteria, where breakfast was just starting. "Sweet! Mystery Artery Clogging Breakfast Day! They _never_ have this the first day of school!" I boom. Paul laughs as he squeezes in behind Embry and Jared.

"Jacob the Dare Devil King is back?" He questions. I smile.

"You freaking bet." Turning, I practically ran to the line, getting stuck behind Rena Benjamin. God she was...annoying. She was talking to Felicia Sandhieght and Nelson Jacobson about some stupid SciFi show.

"Did you see the part with the alien!" She squealed. I could tell that Nelson wasn't liking the conversation. Felicia cheered, then stopped, staring at me in disgust as I stood in the line.

"Uh oh, scag alert." She muttered. Rena turned around and looked at me.

"Oh it's _you_. I thought that maybe she was talking about one of your _other_ scaggy friends." She snorted acidically as Felicia and Nelson laughed. I just smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nope, it's me alright. Oh! Did you watch that one episode of Aliena Contraption? The one where the proffessor tells Jessica that people adapt to blend in with their peers?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes. "No no no! I'm not done!" I laughed turning her back around once she tried to turn away from me. "And then Jessica started to relate people to how their friends acted, like Thomas and his brother, then Gertrude and her husband?" She crossed her arms and stared at me, waiting for me to finish. I itched my chin. "So...I guess that means I adapted my scaggy ways from you and everyone else in this school?" She snorted and walked away. And like a puppy, Felicia and Nelson followed her, Felicia copying her, Nelson looking at me with stern eyes, but deep down inside I could see the apology.

I looked forward, a huge gap between me and the milk bin.

"Sweetness! The lines shorter!" I cheered. Paul rolled his eyes as he joined me.

"You know...you should really try to get other friends this generation." He chuckled, reaching in and getting a thing of white milk. I grabbed chocolate.

"It's not me though!" I hollered shaking my head. I looked at the food. "It's them, _they_ start it, so _I_ finish it. End of story." I pull up and contemplate on what I want.

"Welcome back Jacob!" The lunch-lady booms. I smile. The teachers like me...well...the lunch ladies and aids do.

"Thanks Marsha," I reply.

"How are you doing babe?" She questions, loading the food I like onto a tray in heaping piles.

"The same as usual, suffering through the first day, not being able to wait to eat the greasy heaven you ladies make." I wink. She laughs.

"Stop! It's not _that_ greasy!" She laughs handing me the tray, I take it from her and start picking at it.

"Not this year! Wow, you girls use olive oil instead of butter?" I joked. She laughed and hit me with the dish towel over the counter. I laugh. A young woman walks out in a suit, her eyes are narrow and dark.

"Marsha! Stop fooling around and get back to work!" She barks. Marsha's smile disappears as she looks back and nods.

"Yes Mrs. Evince." She replies, then starts to take orders again.

"wow, what a happy camper." I snorted. Marsha looks up and lips the words _She's a female dog_. I smile "A female dog huh?" I mutter. Cupping my hands around my mouth I start barking. Everyone in the line stops and stares at me as I shake my head making growling and howling noises. Marsha's face turns red as I stop and start barking again.

"What are you doing!" Mrs. Evince shouts, cutting me off in mid bark.

"I'm saying _Hi Mrs. Evince, how are you today_. Don't you understand? I thought that was your language?" Her jaw drops as her face gets beat red with anger. _Everyone_ starts laughing hysterically. I had to fight against my own triumphant smile. Even the other lunch ladies were laughing.

"what is your name!" She snarls, making everyone quiet.

"Oh! Yes, how rude of me, do you want me to bark it? or do you understand English too?" She glares at me. I smile. I was going to make her suffer for being such a witch to Marsha and them.

"Tell me...your name!" She snarls. I smiled.

"My name is Stick in Mud!" I shrug. "But you can call me _Sticky_." She starts huffing. Just to make it seem a little more...unbearably embarrassing. She walks around and slams her finger in my chest, her nose touching mine.

"Do you have anymore _cute_ actions you'd like to show me, _Sticky?_" She snarled in my face. I smiled.

"Just one." I pulled away from her and started to spin in a circle, making indian calls. Her bottom lip started quivering as a vein popped out of the flesh on her forehead. She turned around and left. "Wait! I didn't see you last year! YOU'RE MISSING THE WELCOMING CEREMONY!" I call after her. Everyone stood quietly for a few minutes, then I smiled smugly. "What a bitch." I comment. Everyone started laughing. Marsha was laughing the hardest, well...beside Paul, Jared and Embry.

"You are so bad!" Marsha hollers, laughing. I bow, and snicker.

"She needs to learn that if she hasn't been at this school for more than three years, she has no right to act like the queen." reply and grab my tray. I bring it to the cash register and pull out my wallet. Darla was laughing.

"You do realize you're going to be in _loads_ of trouble, right Mr. Black?" She asks, taking my money. I shrugged.

"No, Sticky will get in trouble." I smiled. She lightly slaps my arm and gives me back the change. I take the tray and step out into the room, looking around for a table. "In the far back, to the right." Paul tells me as he walks by me. I smile and follow him to the longest table in the back. Jared was already there with Embry and Quil. They had gone through the other line after my little run in with Mrs. Evince. Leah was sitting at the very end of the table with her book bag on a a chair next to her. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, her bangs were cut straight across her forehead. She wore a spaghetti string tank top with a sweater Jacket over it left unzipped. She was wearing a pair of short shorts that stopped right below her butt and a pair of zip up, wolf fur boots. She looked at me and smiled. I shared a smile with her as she popped a forkful of scramble egg into her mouth.

"Hi Jake." She greeted.

"Hey Leah, aren't you a Senior this year?" I questioned, sitting on the end, two seats away from her. No one actually _wanted_ to sit next Leah, but we did it anyway cause truth be told, we kinda pitied her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, I chose to stay back a year so that I could be with Seth a little longer." She smiled. I nodded.

"Speaking of Seth, isn't he an eighth grader this year...apparently?" I questioned. She nodded and smiled.

"Yep, so he'll be eating lunch with all of his friends." She laughed and took another bite. I looked around.

"So where is he?" She rolled her eyes. Placing her fork on the tray she made quotes with her fingers.

"He's _sick_." She laughed.

"Pffft, faker." She nodded and started eating again. I dove in. I had half of it gone by the time the first person came.

"Jacob Black?" A nerdy looking kid questioned walking up to the table. I looked at him and swallowed.

"What's up?" I cleared my throat. The kid looked back at one of his friends and smiled.

"I hear that you eat random things for money." A smile broke free on my face. I nodded. This is what I was waiting for. _This_ is what I came to do. I nodded.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked. The kid looked back at his friend and laughed.

"You mind showing my friend? He's new to the older levels and doesn't believe me." I started laughing, but I held it back.

"Sure, sure." I replied. I pushed what was left on my tray towards him. He looked at it confused. I nodded once. "Aren't you going to make something for me to eat?" I questioned. The kids shared a glance. Smiling, the nerdy one sat down and tested to see how full my milk was. Still half full.

"Ugh, Jacob! Don't do this again _this_ year!" Leah whined. I watched as the kid poured the milk into the greasy cheesy eggs. He mixed it up and poured the apple sauce into the mess. His friend looked at it desgusted. Paul smiled.

"Hold on kid, how much you plannin' on paying?" He stopped him.

"How about 10 bucks?" He asked, looking at me. I smiled and looked at the mess.

"sure." I smiled. Paul shook his head.

"I'll pitch in a five if you let me make a couple modifications to your, masterpiece." He told the kid. He gladly pushed the tray towards Paul. Embry held out his hand.

"I'll hold onto the money so Jake doesn't get ripped off." He snickered. The kid handed him a ten and Paul handed him fifteen. He looked at the ten and five skeptically. "I thought you were pitching in five?" He questioned. Paul smiled.

"I'm planning on putting in a little extra." He sneered. Breathing in, he hacked, then spit a large, gooey lunger in the middle of it. Leah gagged and so did the kids friend. I closed my eyes, my stomach churning. A couple more kids came over.

"Are you guys setting up a dare for Jacob?" he asked. The nerd nodded slowly. The new kid smiled, his face disgusted as he looked at the lugi oozing in with the milk. He pulled out a small insect carrier and smiled. "This was for my teacher, but I think this would be so much funnier." He handed Embry five bucks. Inside was a daddy long leg. I licked my lips unappitizingly. He stuck the legs in nail polish and blew them together so it wouldn't run away, then he laid it ontop of the puddle. I shouldn't do this. This was desgusting. Rena came over with a cigarette butt and snickered.

"Ten dollars," she sneered, slapping it in Embry's hand, then put the butt in. Oh my god. I was going to be sooo sick! I was just about to say _forget it _when Embry told me the total.

"forty bucks dude!" He boomed. I swallowed hard and took the fork, then mixed it up so that I couldn't _See _the spit, but everything else was visable.

"Wait!" a girl hollered, running across the cafeteria. Not more! She had a bottle of hand lotion. "Ten bucks!" She giggled, giving it to Embry.

"God! Are you guys trying to poison me!" I jumped back as she poured it in. They laughed. Paul stirred it up for me as Embry pocketed the cash. "You are taking that out of your pocket the moment I get done with this!" I pointed at him. He put his hands up.

"Alright everyone, here's the rules. Jacob has to visually eat at least 2 bites of this. If he does not do it, then you all get your money back. Agreed?" Everyone cheered. Embry twirled back around and looked me in the eyes. I swallowed hard as the spit was begginning to bob back to the surface. I grabbed the spoon and mixed it up, then scouped up the spider and the cigarette butt. Everyone was quiet as they stared. I was going to hate myself for this. I opened my mouth and slowly brought it to my lips.

"Jacob! If you do I swear!" Leah screamed. I snickered. I wanted to see her throw up. I shoved the crap in my mouth and started chewing. I could taste the cigarette tar as my teeth crunched down on them, but I wasn't paying attention to that anymore. Leah whirled around and ran to the garbage, throwing up. I laughed as I swallowed, the texture making me want to vomit myself, as much as the taste. Scouping up more, I popped it in my mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you finish all of that." Nelson barked. I smiled. Embry grabbed the money and shoved it in his pocket. I thought about other things as I shoved the rest of it in, chewing and swallowing it. Mayella's red hair, her beautiful face. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew she wouldn't _ever_ want to kiss me -especially not after what she finds out I've been eating. I finished up and even licked the tray, the lotion burning my throat. Everyone cheered as I fought it back. My urge, to vomit. The bell rang and everyone was off as Embry handed me the money.

"Dude, seventy bucks in the first day of school! That was so raunchy! How do you feel?" He questioned. I waited for everyone to leave before I answered him with an unusual response. Me bent over the trash. Puking.

BAYING TIDES

I had gotten to first period before everyone else, and the way Mrs. Talis's eyes lit up like Jesus entered the room made me feel self conscious.

"Well hello there Mr. Black!" She boomed. I chuckled nervously and looked around for an exit. I did _not_ want to be with her again.

"H-hi Mrs. Talis." I stuttered. She stood and went over to a desk in the back row.

"Your seat will be right here Jacob." She said sweetly. I nodded and brought my junk to the seat. I laid my bag down and sat. She was still standing there, looking at me with praise in her eyes, like I had risen from the dead or something like that. "I'm _very_ glad you decided to come back. I thought that maybe you dropped out." She said. I nodded.

"Why would I do something stupid like that? Plus, with them knocking the drop out ages to seventeen, that'll be physically impossible." I replied. She nodded.

"Don't drop out, you'll need your education to support your family someday." She laid her hand on my arm. I looked at her and flashed her a wary smile. I think she wanted me. _Badly_.

"I'll keep that in mind." I choked out. The second bell rang and people started to pour into the classroom, Mrs. Talis -of course- retreating back to her desk to do attendance. Everyone came in and found a seat, _I_ was the lucky one who got their seat assigned to.

"Now class, we're going to take notes on our expectations." She started. The door shut and locked. She returned to her desk. I took a hair tie that Leah had given me and pulled it back into a ponytail so that I could take the notes, then a small knock on the door echoed. I looked up. Mrs. Talis retreated from her desk and opened the door. All I saw was a soft, pale hand handing her a note. A thin smile stretched across her face as she turned to address us. ""Class, it looks like we have a new classmate, Mayella Coolen." My heart started pounding. Mayella? _Mayella!?_ No, maybe it was the same first name and semi-resembling last name? Suddenly, the red head walked in, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. My jaw dropped as I held my breath. Mrs. Talis handed her a piece of chalk. She hesitated, then turned around and wrote her name upon the board in large, fancy like handwritting.

She turned and faced us, the sound of her heart, mixed with everyone elses, was so easily distinctive. Hers was fast, hard. Her breath came out almost in pants. Her legs trembled with nervousness. Her sky blue eyes were liquid, as her eyes watered slightly. Her lips trembled as mine begged to stop them. I went rigid in my seat. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for a harsh, coarse voice to ruin the physical image. Her eyes skimmed the room, then stopped on me. I could see her muscles tighten as she quivered in fear. She looked down and cupped her hands in her lap, her fingers linked. She cleared her voice.

"My...my name is Mayella Cullen. I...I moved from Alaska where I've lived my entire life with my father Edward Cullen," Everyone gasped. Her voice was soft, angellic. I could hear the nervousness in her tone. A bead of sweat formed along her hairline. I wanted to stand up, to help her, to encourage her, to hold her if she needed it, but I couldn't find the strength that I had had when I acted like a jerk infront of Mrs. Evince. I couldn't find any strength to do anything, except stare at her racial, prosecution. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. Tears formed along the brim of her eyes as she quivered, her voice breaking. "And my mother, Isabella Cullen." Everyone broke out into chatter as soon as the name escaped. Reaching back, Mrs. Talis grabbed the air horn she was famous for using, and pressed the button. Everyone quieted down as Mayella jumped. She swallowed hard as she kept staring down at the floor.

"Now class, we've heard before that the Cullen's aren't allowed on the reservations due to some stories, but that was old superstition that isn't true now." She replied in a stern voice. Everyone was silent. Turning to Mayella, she smiled and nodded. ""You may take a seat, Mayella." Mayella nodded stiffly and shuffled forward slowly. There was only one seat open, and it was right next to me. I held my breath as I watched her advance. Coming to the step, she brought her foot up, but not far enough, and caught the tip of her shoe on it. Her eyes opened wide as she tumbled to the floor. I winced as she hit hard. Everyone broke out in a pall of laughter as her books and papers fell out of her bag. I felt my bottom lip tremble as I felt the heartbreak she was going through. So different, so hated, and now, so humiliated. She sat up and hid her face behind her bangs as she grabbed for her papers. The tears were gushing down her cheeks now. Standing, she ran to the desk and threw herself in it. I forced a smile as she looked at me, but it only resulted in her crying harder. She laid her head on the desk and got out a sheet of paper and doodled, her tears quickly staining the desk.

Mrs. Talis carried on with the notes, going over the expectations as she described them. I couldn't stop staring at Mayella, feeling as if _I_, myself were going to cry. The poor girl. She hasn't even been here for more than an hour, and already _everyone_ hates her. I felt awful for it. I shook my head and copied down the notes. I was going to make her feel wanted. Somehow.

BAYING TIDES

Lunch time rolls around. I wasn't feeling very hungry, especially not after seeing how depressed Mayella was during Math. I shuffled down the stairs, Leah and Paul were waiting for me at the bottom by the doors.

"Heya money rolla." Paul boomed. "How'd my spit taste?" I walked by him.

"Like you were eating garbage. Hey did anyone see Mayella?" I asked. Leah rolled her eyes and stormed past me. Paul sighed.

"No...well, she was in my study hall, but she just...cried. Why?" He replied walking next to me to the line.

"We had a little...problem in Math." I chuckled faintly. He nodded.

"What problem was that? She bear her fangs and threaten to bite people?" he laughed. I glared at him. He must have caught my foul mood at the wrong time. "What's wrong?" He stopped me. I sighed.

"Paul...I imprinted on Mayella...and first period we had a racial prosecution, and ontop of that she tripped!" I shouted. He shook his head.

"Mini Bella?" I nodded

"Yeah! And on top of that, she thought that _I_ was laughing at her when she tripped!" He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Were you?" He questioned.

"No I was not laughing at her! I smiled at her to comfort her, but she must have seen my expression as I tried not crying myself and mistook it for me trying not to laugh." I walked into the line. Marsha smiled at me.

"Hi Jake, what would you like?" She questioned. I sighed. Her smile dissappeared as my eyes scanned the food. "Jake honey, what's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"New student problems. Did you see her yet?" I looked at her. She shrugged, grabbing a hamburger and some french fries and loaded them on the tray.

"What did she look like?" She questioned.

"She was white." She stopped, her expression looking as if she just burned herself.

"ouch, that right there can cause some problems honey. Yeah, she went through this line. Her eyes were almost as red as her hair, looks like she'd been crying an awful lot. What happened to her?" I backed away with my tray and let people pass me.

"She was publicly and hereditarily embarassed first period. They found out her father is Edward Cullen and her mother is Isabella Cullen. Then she tripped going to her seat." Marsha stared at me shocked.

"She's a _Cullen_? I mean, I knew she was a Cullen but one of _those_ Cullen's!?" I nodded.

"She is, and she's getting the _crap_ kicked out of her for it!" I huffed. She stopped and smiled at me. I looked up at her confused. "What?"

"You like her, don't you?" my jaw dropped. Was it _that_ obvious? I shrugged my shoulders.

"I like anyone who isn't a jerk to me." I replied. She shook her head.

"Jake, I've never seen you worked up about a girl like this. You _like_ her?" I shook my head.

"No, I just don't like seeing anyone who doesn't deserve it get hell, especially when no one even knows her personally." I walked away. I threw the cashier two dollars and grabbed a large bag of chips. I walked to the table, and stopped before I sat down. She was sitting all alone, two tables from me...crying.

"dude, that girl, the one you saw naked, she just got like...wicked dissed by Frederick Levison." Embry boomed. I felt my muscles tighten.

"What...did...he...say?" I snarled through my teeth.

"He said 'Hey, what's up Murphy.' and she's all like 'Murphy?' and he's like 'Yeah, Murphy's Law, What can go wrong will!' and then everyone was all like, laughing. It was wicked harsh. Then she sat down at that table with Sean Neal, and he _actually_ got up and moved. She's just been sitting there...crying." I started to shake as he told it, the anger I felt turning into pure heat.

"Whoa now! Jake calm down!" Embry hollered pushing the chair away, Jared moved away too. I pressed my hands to my temples.

"She...doesn't...deserve that!" I snarled, my head pounding.

"and you don't deserve being shot for turning into a rabid animal in a public place, now calm down!" Leah snarled. Suddenly, Fredricks voice was audible.

"Hey Murphy, you want me to take that banana so you don't slip on the peel later?" He teased, his friends all laughing. I whirled around, my face turning hot. She just sat there. "Oh, I don't know what's more dangerous, a hurricane or you!" he jibed again. Her fists clenched under the table as his friends all laughed. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching them. Suddenly, she grabbed her tray and whipped it at him, the metal corner sending blood spraying across his shirt. Everyone went silent.

"You know what I had to go through! You little prick! It's my first freaking day! So what if I trip, it's not like you haven't 'Mr. Perfect'! I bet you you're the type of person who hears someone took a crap and you're all like 'eewww, you have an anus?" Like we're freaking aliens to you! So leave me alone!" she screamed. He stared at her shocked from his seat on the floor, his friends backed away. "Yeah! That's it, not so freaking tough now are you! You're little butt buddies are gone! You're the type of person who needs a group there with you! You're all bark and no bite!" she snarled acidically at him. His nose was bleeding also. Suddenly, he started crying.

"oh my god!" Embry hooted, a smile on his face. Clenching her fists, she stepped over him and left, the tears gushing down her cheeks still. Everyone moved away from her. "Did you _see_ that!" Embry howled. "That was freaking awesome! She's so sitting with us tomorrow!" He looked after her.

"We can't let human's to close to us." Leah growled as the sound came back in the cafeteria and Fredrick's friends helped him to the nurses.

"She won't be too close...unless she wants to be _close_." Embry looked at me, a smile on his face. I stood up and walked away, following the scent of vampires. Her trail stopped at the band room. Exhaling, I reached out and turned the knob, opening the door. It was silent inside, except for the soft sobbing. I walked forward. Her cries stopped once I reached the side of the bleachers. Bingo, I found my little girl. I crouched down, my eyes level with hers.

"Hey," I smiled. She gasped, her pink cheeks stained with tears. "What's going on, Murphy?" Ugh! Wrong thing to say! I was still dwelling on how mad I was at Fredrick that _that_ came out instead of just _what's going on!_ She lashed out at me, her palm almost connecting with my face. I grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" She screamed, throwing herself onto her side and kicking at me.

"You're awfully violent, aren't you?" I questioned, taking note of how she acted, and how cute she was. Grabbing onto her wrist tightly, I pulled on her right when I thought her feet were under her, but accidentally pulled to much and ended up dragging her across the rug. She screamed as the rug scraped across her legs. I quickly let go. "Sorry!" I apologized. She stood up and backed herself against the bleachers.

"What do you want!" She hissed.

"I want to talk to you." I replied as simply as I could, afraid that if I went into why I'd end up scaring her, or telling her something that would get Edward mad at me forever.

"Why me!" She scoffed, her eyes watering. I could tell that she was still feeling the pain from the rug burn, but she masked it well.

"Possibly because you're the new girl that everyone is talking about, the one who made Fredrick Levinson cry on the very first day of school." I smiled. Again she scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah right, I bet you're just hoping to get me to run away so you can see me trip again!" My heart wrenched as my smile faded. I clenched my fists thinking of some way to tell her that I wasn't laughing at _her._ I wish I could just tell her I wasn't laughing at all, but that would creep her out.

"You tripped, everyone laughs at someone who trips, you'd laugh at me if _I _tripped," I replaced. She just stared at me. "Anyway, I wasn't laughing at you tripping, I was laughing at how flustered you were getting from doing it." She snorted and walked by me. I ruined it. Turning I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me, careful not to push her off her feet. "what are you doing after school today?" I questioned, the smile stretching across my face.

"Forgetting about today!" She huffed and ripped her arm away. She was so cute when she was mad, I just wanted to hold her in my arms.

"You know, you really shouldn't act like that, It'll make people see you the wrong way." I replied as she turned to walk away. Whirling back around her hair whipping her in the face.

"Oh yeah?! And How do you see me!" she squealed. I wanted to give her something else to focus on, something other than the pain. Something...to keep her mouth busy. To steady those trembling lips. I stepped forward, the electricity of my being so close causing my muscles to tension.

"I see you as a girl whose trying to fit in, someone who wants to be loved and wants something to love in return." I whispered, walking by her. Turning, she grabbed my shirt. I stopped and looked back. She looked...apologetic.

"Um...what's your name?" She asked, attempting to force her angry tone on, but I could tell her foul mood was over. All of the confusion, all of the hurt that reflected in those beautiful sky blue eyes was gone. I smiled at her, feeling relief that she wasn't suffering anymore, for the most part.

"Jacob, Jacob Black." I told her, the urge to touch the side of her face pulling at my arm. She smiled.

"I'm, Mayella Cullen, I'm...happy to have met _you_ properly." She blushed and looked away, her smile very much alluring. The electricity turned to fire as I stared at her, thinking her words over and over again in my head.

"Same here, Mayella _Coolen._" I joked. She rolled her eyes, the smile still on her face.

"How the hell does someone mix up my last name? It's like someone calling you Jacob _Blake_!" She growled. I laughed. So she _does_ have a sense of humor. Maybe she'd appreciate mine?

"It is isn't it? I guess...that means that she really is the math teacher, and not the _English _Teacher." I returned. She giggled softly. I had to get to my next class. Turning, I started to make my way for the exit, hoping that she'd follow.

"I'll leave you here to cry for now, but tomorrow, before you go down to lunch, meet me at the doors," I hollered back over my shoulder, knowing that it was best I should leave her alone.

"Why?" She called back. I looked back over my shoulder at her and smiled.

"You're sitting with me at lunch time." I opened the door and pushed my way out into the hallway, pretending to mutter about how much of a witch the band teacher is so as not to draw any attention to Mayella. I sunk into the crowd and pushed my way to the gym. I've been in all of my classes...now it's time for me to skip until the end of the day.

BAYING TIDES

At the end of the day, I dashed out the back doors and removed my clothes, stashing them in my bag. Turning, I picked up the bag and started home, trying to always keep a couple blocks ahead of Mayella's truck. It was difficult trying to live two lives, and this had been the first time I'd ever wished that the truck was a bit slower.

I kept to the trees on the side of the road, hoping that she wouldn't feel the need to go any faster, but I had to stay careful when it came out to the open, and often I'd swerve around the emptiness to avoid getting caught and would come out at the road again, thinking I missed her.

Stopping on the side of the road, I listened. I heard nothing.

"Ah man! I missed her!" I panicked. Reassuringly, the loud putting of the engine came down the road a little ways off. Thank god I was a werewolf. Laughing triumphantly to myself, I turned and dashed along the inside of the trees. It was a straight path to Bella's house from here.

Getting to the back door, I turned back into my human self and poured into the house, not knowing if anyone was home yet. Edward was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when I turned around. The smile on my face disappeared as he stared at me in mid sip. Swallowing, he put his cup down, his eyes never breaking contact with me, and he cleared his throat.

"You run around naked often?" He questioned.

"No I do not run around naked often! And why do you keep looking at me like that!" I snarled. Out front the sound of the ancient truck that once belonged to my father came in ear shot. Edward threw his cup of coffee down, the cup sliding across the table a little.

"Put your clothes on! NO! Turn, TURN!!" He freaked out, waving his hands at me. Nodding, I turned back into a wolf and waited. Bella came in with a look of worry on her face.

"Is Mayella home?" She questioned. One look at me confirmed it. Nodding she put the hand towel that she had down. Pulling in, the engine shut off. I waited for the sound of the rusty hinges to scream as she climbed out, but I heard nothing. Edward looked out the kitchen window at the truck and muttered to himself.

"She's just…sitting there." He mused.

"Can't you just read her mind? Duh, you have that ability you know." I retorted in my mind. He glared back at me.

"No I can not read her mind! She has adopted that same trait as Bella including some." He turned his focus back out the window.

"She's thinking." Bella whispered, looking out over Edward's shoulder. Just looking at how close they were made me sick.

"How do you know she's thinking?" I questioned. Edward relayed the message.

"Because…I used to do it too, before Charlie came out and interrupted me. I think we should just leave her alone a bit." She replied. Turning around she lightly grabbed Edward's shirt and tried to pull him away from the door but to no use. Opening the door, the fabric of his work shirt sliding from between her fingers, he went out onto the porch.

"Edward! You're such a jerk!" She growled, chasing him out. Mayella's head shot up, a look of desperation and despair on her face as her lips murmured something that looked like a curse word. As she grabbed onto the handle to the truck and pried it open, she climbed out. Of course, blessed be she was a lot shorter than an average human –meant in the best possible way- she dropped from the truck and into a puddle, water splashing up her legs and into her skirt. Clenching her fists, she started stomping and screaming, cursing the water. Bella and Edward refused to move as I tried to find a way through their legs. Mayella screamed a series of _I hate you_'s and _I hope you dry up and burn_ and _I wish this world would just blow up_'s before she finally stopped kicking and jumping around.

"Move!" I barked. Bella moved off to the side. I kicked off of the porch, flying at her. Her eyes shot up to me in fear as I tackled her to the ground, licking her face. I was going to make her feel happier. I didn't care how I was going to do it, I just was.

"Get off of me you mutt!" She screamed, throwing her hands into my chest. I wheezed a bit as she slammed her palm into my throat, but I kept on licking her face. She tried to roll her head away from me so that I'm wasn't licking her face anymore, but I moved with her and continued to drag my tongue across her neck and cheeks. She began laughing, her pushes a lot gentler. "Get off of me you big butt hole!" She hollers sitting up, her face red from laughing. I step aside and continue to lick her face. Reaching up, she wraps her smooth hand over my nose and pushes it down, her eyes peering deeply into mine. ""Thanks but my face isn't the dirty part on my body." She giggles. I chuckle lightly. Carefully she pushes herself to her feet and wipes at the mud on her outfit -which I'm noticing is _not_ the pair of pants I wore, but instead a school uniform with a Cursive A on the jacket. "Great." She mumbles looking at her mud covered hands, sighing. Shaking her head, she steps forward towards the house patting her leg. I follow her.

I follow her in and sit by the table as she headed upstairs and gets changed. I sigh. Edward chuckled and sat down in his usual chair with a news paper.

"Girls are fairly troublesome, aren't they?" He asks looking at me.

"Girls, vampire's and bean soup, I don' know what's worse." I whimper laying my head on the table. He rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his coffee. I looked at him questioningly. "Why do you drink that stuff?" I question looking at the cup. He looks down at it and sighs.

"We buy it, might as well drink it." He grumbles. I nod my head.

"Ever think of setting up a coffee stand, like a lemonade stand? Or bringing it to work with you?" He looks at me with a cocked eye. "Or...not drinking it period?" He nodded his head. Standing he brought the cup over to the sink and poured out the pure black liquid. I smile. "What does it taste like to you anyway?" I ask watching as he puts his cup on the counter.

"Like crap, why?" I shrug -well, the best I can as a dog.

"Just wondering. I'm not a vampire, so I don't know what food taste like to you guys." I look at him. He nods. "I guess I can see the curiosity from that." he pauses and looks at the cup. "It tastes like dirt." He grabbed the cup and filled it back up and took a sip.

"Why are you drinking it?" I snarl. He swallows.

"It's warm, I like the warmth." He exhales, his cold, boney fingers clutching the cup tightly. I roll my eyes. Mayella comes down the stairs and into the kitchen as Edward takes his spot in his favorite chair, laying the cup on the table. Mayella -wearing a short, skimpy, very attractive pair of gym shorts and a long sweater- pulls out the chair closest to the living room and sits down, her left leg crossed under her right one. Bella standing at the stove stirring tonight's dinner of Chili Parmesan Chicken Breasts and fried butter squash, looks at her and flashes her gentle, loving smile. Her face looked...pained, troubled, and confused.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Edward questioned, leaning forward. Bella flashed him a look then placed the mixing spoon on a paper towel and joined him, her chair not even three inches from his. Mayella sighed.

"It sucked." She replied, her voice sounding depressed as she looked at the stove. I could feel my heart hurt as I felt her sorrow, knowing _why_ it sucked. Edward and Bella shared a glance with one another.

"How? What happened?" Edward asked. She sighed again, her bottom lip trembling.

"Well," she began her voice breaking. I whimpered a little quietly as I saw tears start to brim her eyes. Edward's and Bella's look turn on one of concern, their smooth, rocky foreheads creased. "I had just gotten to my first period class, and I was heading to my seat...I, I tripped and..." She whispered, wiping a stray tear away only to have it be replaced by a new one. "Everyone laughed at me. And At lunch these kids just started calling me Murphy because of Murphy's Law, and they were taunting me to my face." She broke out into hysterics, the mood in the room dampening with despair. A tear trickled down my cheek, staining my fur. I hated seeing her so miserable.

"Whoa, what's with all of the...depression?" Seth questions.

"SETH! GO AWAY YOU SCHOOL SKIPPER!" I snarl inside my head.

"Geez! What ever! I just wanted to know if we had homework!" he barked.

"That's what you have a sister for, and of course we don't have homework dummy! It was the first day of school now change back!" He rolls his eyes. Muttering some unintelligible cuss word, then his thoughts disappear. I look back at Mayella.

"And I got mad and then I threw my tray at the kid and it hit him in the face," She continued, her chest bouncing from the force of her pants and heaves. Edward's eyes snapped open wide as the words escaped her lips.

"You threw a tray at him!" He hollered, almost throwing himself at her. He was less mad and more...shocked. I closed my eyes as I listened to Mayella's crying.

"I ran away from them and went to the band room and cried." She sobbed, her cries dying down. Standing, Edward made his way to the phone. Mayella's eyes followed him as he grabbed the cordless phone off of the receiver. "What are you doing?" She questions, her voice sounding strangled.

"I am going to call the super intendent of Forks High and speak with her about your problem." I heard her heart stop as mine raced. I had to keep my mind clear. I had to. He looked back at me quickly then down at the phone. I looked at May's and Bella's horror warped expressions. Giggling nervously Bella stood up and walked over to him.

"H-honey, I don't think that's necessary." She said taking the phone from him. Oh no!

"Why not! Our daughter was being harassed and taunted because she's new to Forks!" He hollered, snatching the phone back from her. Oh god! His eyes flicked back my way again.

"Not necessarily for that reason." She replies, snatching the phone back again and turning her back on him. He looked at her confused, his eyebrows pulled in the center, the crinkles ruining the perfectly flat surface his forehead made.

"What reason then?" He questioned, and accusing tone in his voice. She went stiff as she clutched the phone to her chest. She sighed. Turning around, she looked at him.

"Well, she was the only white girl in that school." She whispered. I could hear the gears grind, and snap as it processed in his head. His eye twitched. His expression warped, his teeth baring.

"No! You sent her to a school, on a reservation!" He snarled with disgust. "With Indians who think that we're demons!" He hollered, his hands tense by his sides.

"Whoa Edward! Mayella doesn't know _why_ you can't go onto the reservation!" He paused. Bella rolled her eyes, apparently a better actor than her husband.

"Edward, you're seeming a little racist right now." She replied sarcastically. He took that as a stepping stone.

"No, I'm not being racist I'm just simply saying, putting a white girl in that particular school is like throwing a black kid in a school full of KKK members during the Civil war! It's Homicide!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Whirling around he threw his finger in her direction, pointing at her. "And it's suicide that you went! You're not going tomorrow!" Her jaw dropped as her face turned beat red. I could see the anger flaring in her eyes like the burning of he fires from hell. Her heart pounding harshly in her chest. She stood up in a fluster.

"Yes I am!" She snarled. He shook his head.

"After what happened today, you want to go?" He scoffed

"Yes dad, I want to go!" She hissed, her face turning redder as she stood there, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Mayella, stop being stupid! Give me the main reason you want to go back!" Edward stomped forward, his finger still in her face. She glared a him, her teeth bared.

"Because dad, I met this boy in school, and he wants me to sit with him at lunch tomorrow!" She hissed. Oh god. I whimpered and put my ears back. Did she feel anything for me?

"Ooo, a boy Edward." Bella teased, walking up beside Edward and wrapping her arms around his. He looked shocked, confused. A faint smile stretched across his face. His lips twitched as his smile -obviously- was forced. I could see Mayella's face turn even more red with anger as her parents both smiled at her.

"Does...my little girl...have a crush?" Her breathing trilled in embarrassment as the anger turned to blushing.

"N-no! It's not a crush!" She stuttered, shaking her head, her hair wagging behind her. I just looked at her. It was times like this I _really_ wish Edward couldn't read my thoughts, cause then I'd be able to think whatever I wanted. Stupid mind stalker.

They both laughed, Edward probably more with smugness than the loving Bella.

"Ooo, princess, what's his name?" Bella teased, leaning forward and poking her arm lightly -well…a little less than lightly cause of her strength and the fact that Mayella is small and fragile…like glass. Mayella shook her head, her face turning even redder.

"I don't have a crush on him!" She screamed, her fists clenched by her sides. They both nodded their heads looking at each other like Jill and Tim Taylor did off of that one _Home Improvement _episode. The one where Randy was going on a date with that kid. It was just funny seeing these two idiots do it and I could tell Mayella could see the taunt in it.

"Ok, ok, what's the name of the boy you don't have a crush on?" Bella pressed. Mayella glared at her, her eyes narrow.

"His name is Jacob." She said simply. Oh god she _was_ talking about me! Of _course_ she is stupid! I waited for Edward to look at me with the _Surprise ending_ being out in the open, but then realized that, maybe he _could_ block people out? Maybe it's because he was too busy being Mayella's prison keeper to actually care what I thought at the moment…

Nothing.

"Hey! Shamalamadingdong! You have white stuff on the back of your pants!" I hollered in my head. He just stood there looking at Mayella. "Hey Macho! You have jizz on the back of your pants!" I was serious now. There was this white, goopy crap...looked like hair gel, or like...mashed potatoes or like...something, on the back of his pant leg under his butt. It made me...scared...to be so...close to him. But I wanted to find out what that was.

"Jacob?" Bella pressed, rolling her hand in circle's wanting more of the details. Mayella sighed loudly as I leaned over -hoping Edward wouldn't notice. I stayed about an inch away, my nose burning from the scent of vampires and took a couple sniffs of the creepy, white goo. It was a lot different smelling than his original scent...kinda...fruity. I pulled away and looked at it confused. What the hell was it?

"His name is Jacob Black." I looked at her as her sweet voice interrupted my little...mission. My heart throbbed with hope as she said my name, then I remembered...she was talking about who she was going to sit with at lunch in school. Both Bella and Edward looked back at me. My heart stopped. Oh god. I was going to hear about this later for sure. "What? It's not like he knew." she muttered, her eyes narrow. Edward turned back around to her.

"Jacob Black? He's related to the Black's?" His eyes narrowed as he spat my name.

"Two can play at that game jerk off!" I snarled in my head. Bella looked at me then at Mayella, worry on her face as she stuttered a little, and then added in.

"Is that Jacob Black Seniors kid?" I looked at her confused. My father was Billy, she knew that, why did she say that...oh! I understand! She can't tell Mayella that I'm a werewolf and can live forever if I wished, and she can't tell her that she's a vampire. There must be a story building here. Best make sure to catch all of the details.

"All he said was that he wanted to sit with me at lunch and that he was sorry for laughing at me when I tripped." Mayella shrugged her lips pouty looking. Bella looked back at me again. "Why? Is that a bad thing?" She leaned over slightly trying to catch her mother's eye. Bella looked back at her and smiled faintly.

"No," She started. "Jacob Black Senor was a friend of mine before I met your father, when I lived with my mother really. All of the Black's were friends with Charlie, your grandpa. Jacob senor kind of..." I waited. It was a good story, now all we needed was an ending. Come on Bella think!

"Your crushes father tried to get me and your mother to hate each other so he could have her." Edward spat.

"You know she was supposed to be with me!" I growled. Mayella looked at me confused.

"What's wrong boy?" she questioned, dragging her soft fingers through my hair, petting my head.

"He must sense the storm." Edward replied dully, his face blank. Turning around he headed towards the living room. Bella behind him. Reaching down, she dragged her hand across his pant leg, removing the white stuff.

"What's this?" she whispered too quietly for Mayella to hear.

"It smells fruity!" I hollered in my head. Mayella looked back over her shoulder, still petting me.

"We're getting a storm tonight?" She questioned, slight worry in her voice.

"Yeah, it'll be a bad one too, one that could definitely lead to freezing rain tomorrow." Mayella kissed me on the top of the head, my heart fluttering; I followed her into the living room, not wanting to fall too far behind her.

"That's not good." She mused. God I wish I had the ability to read her mind right now! She walked over to the couch and sat down, one leg bent under the other one. Bella and Edward crammed themselves into that recliner and turned the TV on. I climbed up onto the couch and laid my chin on her leg. I stared at the TV as the weather flipped through twice. Lifting the remote, he flipped through the channels.

"Dad?" Mayella questioned, sliding her fingers under my chin to itch her leg. I lifted my head so she could get at it better.

"Yeah?" He replied dully as he stared at the screen. A movie was being played that I didn't recognize. It had a weird tall guy in it in which I was beginning to wonder if he was retarded or something.

"My teacher...today...said the Cullen's weren't allowed on the reservation due to some superstition or something. Why is that?" Bella and Edward went stiff in the recliner; my muscles tightening as well as the she looked at them. They had forgotten to breathe. Finally after a few minutes, Edward sighed and muted the TV. Was he going to tell her the truth? Of why they couldn't cross the border?

"Well, Mayella...they...used to have this...superstition...this...strange story that was passed down through legend...about...vampires." She cocked an eyebrow. My heart pounded.

"You idiot!" I snarled in my head. "You could tell her something different!"

"They, thought you were...vampire's?" She started laughing once she hit the word vampire's. Her musical laughs filling the room with the hysterical sounds, stirring up the seriousness. "They forbade you to come onto the reservation...because they thought the Cullen's were vampire's!! Come on! That is so fricken retarded!" She snarled, laughing harder, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Bella and Edward said nothing. "And what happens when you cross over the line? Do they smack your pee pee and take away your birthday?" She howled. I could feel the fur on my back stand on end as I thought of what Edward would be able to possibly say. How she would take it. If she'd believe it.

"No...something much worse." Edward muttered ominously. She laughed harder.

"What? They take away your lollipop? You're no longer allowed to go to Chucky Cheeses? They tell you Santa isn't real!" She hooted. Edward snapped, the sound of her laughs edging on his last nerve -from the sound of the roughness in his voice.

"No, they kill us all." She stopped. Everything was quiet. She looked at him confused as Bella buried her face in Edward's back.

"They what?" Mayella whispered, frightened, unable to understand. Oh please, Edward! Tell her something different!

"They kill us, Mayella, they kill us, me, your mother, Alice, Jasper...anyone with the last name Cullen is torn apart limb from limb." I could hear her heart speed up as mine broke. It was like telling a child that they had to choose between their mom or dad, and whoever they didn't choose would be torn apart gruesomely in front of their face. Throwing herself to her feet in panic she cried out in fear.

"Wait! I crossed the line this morning into La Push! I just killed us!" Her breath speeding up drastically as if she were going to hyperventilate. Bella shook her head.

"No, I called Sam Uluey and asked if you could be pardoned from that rule. He asked what the occasion was and I told him about your schooling. Sam Uluey is related to the Black's, if you're wondering." She reassured her. Mayella's heart slowed down a little as she looked at her mother nervously. She nodded stiffly.

"So, we're...not…going...to...die?" Bella and Edward laughed together a musical sound.

"Not unless you tie us up and drag us across the border." Edward boomed. She glared at him and snorted.

"Like that would ever happen. I don't even like you guys hanging around at home." She grunted, heading off towards the stairs. They laughed harder.

"Ooo, she especially doesn't want us home now because of her boyfriend Jacob!" Edward hollered after her. She whirled around, her cheeks flushed, her heart racing.

"JB Come!" She barked. I tore off the couch, not wanting to be anywhere in front of her if she decided to throw stuff, and made my way up the stairs. "AND JACOB IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She squealed, running up the stairs after me, Bella and Edward laughing hysterically downstairs. I stopped in front of her door as she practically threw herself through it. I ran inside and dove into the cushions in the middle of the floor as she slammed the door. "I can't believe they're going to pick on me about it! Can't I have guy friends?" She stormed around her bedroom, throwing off articles of clothing. I whimpered and laid my chin on my paws watching her as she paced, she was only in her underwear and tank top now. She stopped and looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry boy. I just..." She stopped and looked down at the floor.

Stepping forward, she shook her head and took a seat on the edge of her bed, looking at me. She smiled.

"He is amazing though." She whispered. My tail wagged. She giggled at my response. "Truth be told...he was the one I didn't want to make myself look like a fool in front him. When I tripped I just..." She stopped and looked at her carpet. I stood up and walked to her, licking at her face. She giggled. "He's gentle, so sweet. He's the only one who showed any interest in me." She cupped my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes. "He's sweet...I like him, I really do." She whispered. I licked her face again. Laughing she pulled away and shook her head. "No, it's more than like." She stood and looked back at me as she unclipped her bra and hooked onto the waistband of her panties. "I think I love him."

BAYING TIDES

I woke up early heading downstairs, hoping to god that Bella and Edward weren't down in those general regions. It got uncomfortable sleeping as a wolf, especially with Mayella flopping all over like a dead fish, her legs constricting you. I had to be human. I walked down the stares, my hair sticking up all over the place. I grunted as I saw my reflection in a mirror on the wall. I looked like crap. No, worse than crap. I looked like moldy cinnamon apple sauce with like…something. Ugh, it was too early to think of an insult for myself, so I'd just let the girls at school do it for me. Rubbing my eyes I walked down the stairs, the sky still dark.

I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, naked as a new born. Well, a new born baby _human_ anyway. I looked at the clock 3:30. Good, I still had some time before the hurricane woke up and I'd have to be stuck as a dumb dog again. Walking over to the cabinet I opened it. First things first. Water. I was thirsty as hell, and feeling pretty freaking tortured that I couldn't sit there and get something to drink earlier because of the human lock, but, I was able to get something to drink now. I opened the cabinet above the sink. Plates. The next one to the right, Bowls. The next one over, Spices. Jesus! How much stuff did these people have!

Right when I was about to check the last one, the sound of Mayella's feet hit the floor. I looked up at the ceiling, licking at my dry lips.

"Please go to bed, please go to bed!" I growled slightly to myself. Then the shower turned on. "Damn women!" I snarled. Pulling away from the counter I turned and found a spot under the table. Edward came in from the living room and saw me. He laughed as he caught me complaining about Mayella and rolled his eyes.

"Aww, poor puppy thirsty?" He chuckled.

"Aww, is the daddy vampire unable to read baby girls mind?" I snarled in return. He glared at me.

"That has nothing to do with you being thirsty." He retorted, walking by me.

"Boom scasm." I replied. He stopped and looked at me with an eyebrow cocked, confused.

"What?" he shook his head, his eyes narrow.

"Exactly." I snickered. He rolled his eyes and went into the back room. I heard footsteps on the stairs as Mayella rushed into the kitchen. She was beautiful, simply breath taking. She wore a long, light blue lacey tank-top that was ruffled in the middle, a chrome belt looped through belt loops on that shirt. Underneath she wore a short sleeves, dressy white button up and a pair of sexy, faded denim jeans with holes in the knees and slits right under the butt. Mmmm, if Edward wasn't down here I would hesitate to drag my tongue across the exposed flesh on her behind.

He cursed me so that only I could hear him. I laughed. Stupid leech. I liked picking on him in my mind, only place where he could hear me, and keeping the child completely oblivious. God I loved that he could read my mind sometimes. Her arms were decked out in bracelets, around her neck was an expensive looking necklace with red rubies. But she didn't say her good mornings to me today, instead, she dashed towards the door. Coming out of that room just as she got the door opened, Edward spun, clutching onto her waist and pulled her back inside.

"Hey kid!" He laughed, shutting the door.

"Dad, I'm going to be late!" She squealed, her feet literally off the ground as she squirmed against him, her face looking desperate as the door latched.

"May...it's 4:30. You still have two and a half hours." he replied, laying his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. Her face flushed as she looked down at the floor, her hair wrapped up in a black ribbon. God she was cute!

"I didn't know." she admitted in a whisper, itching her head. Edward pulled away laughing, his eyes rolling in his skull. The gesture almost made _me_ want to kick him.

"You're in love," He taunted, a little bounce in his step as he sang it. God he knew how to rub it in peoples faces, didn't he? I could have swore I'd seen this same dance back when Bella choose him over me. You know the one where he was spinning on his tippy toes, thrown half way in between of doing jumping jacks and the hustle. I stared at him as he rocked his head back and forth lipping the words repeatedly.

"no...I'm not!" She snarled, her teeth gritting together. Whirling around Edward slammed his finger in her direction, obviously getting a kick out of torturing his own daughter. Man, I had never once seen him act this way towards Renesmee. Of course, he didn't get to stay with her as long as he did with Mayella.

"Admit it May, you're in love and you know it. You want him so badly." He busted out laughing, practically crouched, his arm still extended in a taunting manner. She glared at him, as if she was just slapped in the face.

"heh heh," She mocked after he stopped laughing. He just chuckled and turned back around to get his coffee. I could hear her call him a faggot under her breath which sends me into a pall of laughter. Finally, something we agree on! He pretends he ignores it although I could hear him wheezed out a laugh or two also. "I'm not in love, not with an Indian." She replies with an acidic tone as he turns back around. He smiles and lips the words ok before he places the cup to his lips.

"Man, I wanna hear her call you a faggot again." I laughed in my head. He shares a quick glance with me then rolls his eyes. Suddenly, she just halls off and slams her fists down on the table, making me jump.

"why are you still busting my ass..."

"eh eh eh! Mayella Cullen, language." Edward waves a finger in front of his face. She grits her teeth in an audible kind of way. Wow, she was pissed!

"Why are you still busting my...butt, about Jacob being my boyfriend! He isn't!" She squealed in return, her face red with anger and embarrassment. Edward laughed and stepped forward, his coffee cup still in his right hand.

"Because you're so cute when your mad" He pinched her cheek with his free hand. She pulled away, her face puffing up she stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe you should get mad at Jacob?" He opted. She glared at him and sneered, rolling her eyes.

"why? So he can see how cute I am?" She spat. He laughed and pointed at her.

"You said it, not me." Soft footsteps came down the stairs. Bella walked in wearing a jacket over a tank-top, her jeans were almost black. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with two curled pieces down by her ears.

"Well, someone's in a good mood today." She giggled looking at her daughter. Mayella glared at her.

"Why do you say that, mom?" she snarled in a sassy tone. She just laughed.

"Because of how gussied up you are. Oh yeah! Today you get to sit with Jacob and hold hands with him under the table isn't it?" She taunted. God they were horrible! If my father picked on me this bad when I had feelings for Bella...I would have shot him MANY years ago.

"Stop picking on her you jerks!" I growled. Smiling down at me Mayella closed her eyes and cooed.

"Thank you, JB." I returned her smile. She was smart, either that, or she translated that into what she wanted to translate it to. Turning, Bella made her way to the fridge. Edward watched her, his eyebrows raised in approval. I traced where they were looking.

"Hello mommy," he moaned moving forward.

"UGH! You're sick!" I howled in my head. "You are definitely the most disgusting person I have ever met in my life! Sure, I used to stare at Bella's bulbous booty, but I had a reason! I'm a werewolf!" He flashed me a smug smile and laid his hands on her hips. Bella twisted in his grip so she could face him. Looking over his shoulder with a playful smile on her face she giggled.

"Now Mayella honey, when he goes to kiss you, hold onto him like this." I felt my face turn hot as she grabbed onto a large handful of Edward's hair and kissed him passionately, her tongue gliding across his. Mayella's eyes grew wide as her entire face turned a beat red color. I could feel the tenseness of their kiss just looking at them, remembering how at one time, I had wished that I were Edward, and Bella were mine.

"Aww! Mom! Dad!" She squealed, a purely disgusted look on her face. They didn't stop. Grabbing onto her sides Edward lifted Bella onto the counter and started at a more rapid pace. He was teasing us. They were both teasing us. "Bella! Edward!" Mayella screamed again, her fists clenched at her sides. They both stopped and looked at her, smiles on their face, dramatizing a breath of relief.

"Finally! Out of our entire family, she's the only one who calls her parents 'mom' and 'dad'. That's good honey." Edward taunted. She glared at them.

"Would you two stop it? You're going to make me puke." She asked, her hand clasping to her stomach. I laughed a raspy laugh, my throat dry. Turning to me she looked at me confused, worried. "JB? You ok?" She questioned. I looked at her and licked my lips, hoping to get them semi wet. "Mom? I mean, Bella? Edward?" they both looked at her from their iron gaze at each other. They had always done that. They usually only looked at each other which made me sick to even think of watching.

"Yeah?" Bella answered, her feet slightly swaying off the side of the counter.

"Did you feed JB last night?" She questioned bending over slightly to look at me. Bella shrugged slightly and looked at Edward.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. She shook her head slightly, her eyes narrowing, her eyebrows furrowing in the middle.

"He sounds raspy, when was the last time you gave him water?" She looked back at her parents, then at me again. Edward itched his chin slightly and replied.

"Well, I left the toilet seat up in case he got thirsty." I glared at him. I knew he was just being a jerk. Whirling around Mayella's face turned red as her teeth pulled up over her teeth, she snarled. "What! You are having him resort to drinking out of the toilet! You are sick!" She screamed. I smiled as I listened to her. She was such a sweetheart. Going against a vampire to make sure her loving puppy was ok.

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes as a small smile broke through on Edward's face. He was happy he was getting that type of reaction out of his daughter. I knew it from the look in his eyes he loved to tease and taunt that poor girl. Turning Bella produced a large mixing bowl, hopped down from her perch and filled it up with water. I exhaled, the air escaping as a whistle through my front teeth as she brought it over. Finally! I was no longer going to die!

I jammed my head in the bowl before it was even all the way on the floor and started to drink out of it.

"Jesus Edward! He was dying from thirst and you want him to drink out of the toilet!" Mayella scoffed, pointing at me, a glare on her face as she stared at her father. He just simply shrugged his shoulders. Turning Bella started to put breakfast on. It was quick, probably only about fifteen twenty minutes, and she made a lot. I wonder what Bella was planning on doing with the leftovers? Mayella quickly shoveled in her plate of food, hoping to get done soon so she could head out the door when Bella cleared her throat. Mayella looked up at her confused, a sausage link hanging out of her stuffed mouth. "Huh?" She questioned, muffled by the food.

"Aren't you going to get your pet some breakfast?" she asked, talking about me. Swallowing she leaned back and looked under the table at me. I gave her puppy eyes –well, the best ones I could muster. I was starved.

"Aww," she moaned. Standing she went to the cupboards and pulled out a large serving platter. "I'm going to get you a BIG breakfast." Going over to the stove she started to heap up the remaining food onto the platter –which was a _lot_. Stopping, she turned around and looked at her parent's, licking the grease off of her fingers from handling the bacon. "Did you want some more?" She asked innocently, her eyes sparkling. Bella and Edward shook their heads slowly. Shrugging, she finished heaping the food on the plate and turned to me. Grabbing a piece of bacon she popped it into her mouth and put the plate down in front of me. I automatically started scarfing it down, savoring the taste and ignoring the smell of vampire that rolled off of it in a huge curtain. She laughed, her face scrunching up into the most adorable expression, almost causing me to choke on an English muffin. "You be a good boy while mommy's gone, ok?"

I looked up at her and smiled.

"You can call me daddy if you'd like." I barked, the sound muffled by the same, homicidal English muffin that almost killed me. Edward shot me a warning glare, his mouth pulled into a tight line.

"Bye Bella, bye Edward," Mayella called as she headed towards the door. Opening it, she stepped out. Bella and Edward waved to her.

"Don't forget to grab a good handful when he kisses you!" I choked as Bella hollered after her daughter as the door shut. Mayella's face warped to one of pure embarrassment as she hollered through the shut door. Bella and Edward laughed as Mayella walked off the porch. I waited till the truck started and faded, finishing my large breakfast before I crawled out from under the table and grabbed my bag. Time to get to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Meeting the Rejects.

I made my way along the highway, keeping to the grass. She was going slower, and the glare of the ice was visible from the side. I just hoped that they still had school today. I would feel like a complete idiot showing up, getting dressed and finding out, Hey! There's no school butt-cheese. Then she'd be all like. _Wow, no school and you still showed up? Crazy._ Would she think that I was a stalker? The only student showing up with her. I sped up making damn sure I got to the school before she did. Running around to the back I turned, my feet sliding on the iced over parking-lot. Jared was there with a muscle shirt and a pair of jeans on, talking with Embry who was complaining about the weather.

I ended up sliding to far and smashing into Jared, struggling to put the pair of baggy jean shorts and a black t-shirt that was tucked inside the bag. Wow, so the leech finally decided to get the taste in clothes right?

"Yo, Mayella show up yet?" I questioned sliding my legs into the holes, hoping around to slide them up. Embry shared a sly expression with Jared that made me stop. I've seen that look in his eyes before. That same look where he has a secret that would make your own mother want to punch you in the mouth for having. His eyes glistened. Just as he was about to answer, the large rumbling sound of the truck came into earshot. Thank god! I didn't want to hear what Embry had to say, not right now. "Never mind," I replied sliding the shirt on and making my way around the building as the loud squealing of the ancient truck stopped, then slammed shut. I came around with a smile seeing her looking around the parking-lot confused.

"Mayella!" I hollered, catching her attention. Turning she looked at me. She had wrapped up in three different jackets. Walking forward I slid my hands in my pockets trying to hide my sweaty palms. She had me all nervous, and the last thing I needed her to see was me sweating like a pig over an open fire when it was close to twenty one degree's out.

"Jacob! You're crazy! It's freakin' cold out here!" She hollered back stepping forward to meet me. Suddenly I stopped, seeing the black ice that seemed to have magically popped up from no where. I wanted to tell her not to take that first step, but it stuck. Bringing her foot down, I saw her eyes grow wide as her feet flew out from under her. It was like slow motion as she fell, her scream sounding warped in my mind, her eyes full of fear as she plummeted, then she hit, her head cracking off of the pavement causing a loud crackling noise to echo throughout the open air. My jaw dropped. A bunch of kids started laughing as I kicked off to help her. The curiousness of the nicer, saner kids questioned if she was ok as I reached her side.

"Mayella! Mayella! You ok?" I picked her head up so that she was semi cradled in my arms. She groaned a little, her eyes clamping shut, she replied with a moan. Oh crap! I was dog food! Here I am supposed to be taking care of her and she slips and ends up in a coma! Edward was going to tan my hide for this one for sure!

"Is she ok?" Kelson asked coming over, sounding for once concerned for someone other than herself.

"Yeah, she's fine." I replied, hoping that I was right, but I didn't want an ambulance to show up. I didn't want her to go to the hospital, especially not when Carlisle worked there.

"Does she need to go to the hospital?" Nelson asked, Rena at his elbow. I gritted my teeth. God I hated stupid freaking questions like that! Ones that were answered in the answer before!

"If I said she was fine, would she need to go to the hospital?" I scoffed. Nelson stuttered, trying to find something intelligent to say but failing miserably at it. Rena gave me death glares. Now it was time to make them...walk away. "No! I didn't think so." Rolling her eyes she turned and pulled Nelson away by his elbow, commenting on how much of a delinquent I was. I snickered as I watched them walk away. A soft moan caught my attention. Looking down at Mayella I saw her eyes flutter. I laid her on the ground, my hands on her shoulders. My hair fell over my shoulder and rested on her. I smiled. I wanted to make sure she didn't go into any delayed-reaction seizures. That would just top my day off right there. I could even imagine how I was going to tell Edward. _Hey Edward! At school your daughter slipped and hit her head off the cement when she went to see me, then she ended up foaming at the mouth while she seizures and now she's in the hospital where she will surely meet Carlisle and spend the rest of her life in a coma!_ Yeah, cheerful conversation right there. Guaranteed kick in the rump.

"Am I in heaven?" She whispered, her voice sounding so sweet, and gentle. I laughed as I tried to think of it. _Me?_ in _Heaven_? I saw her eyes twitched lightly as she slowly moved her hands to her head. I toned down the maniacal laughter a bit.

"If you were in heaven, the I wouldn't be here!" I chuckled. Her eyes opened again pain saturating her iris's. I felt awful, cause not only was she hurt on account of me, but she was also freezing out here. I know what I could do! Scooping her up I got her adjusted in my arms so that she would be semi-comfortable.

"How...how badly, did I fall?" She questioned, sounding almost as if she was afraid of the answer. I stepped forward, making my way to the infirmary building.

"You fell worse than everyone else. The crunching of your skull once it hit the pavement was loud enough for people across the parking lot to hear in their cars." I lightly chuckled. She winced, causing me to hesitate my step and look down. "You ok? You want I should drive you home?" I questioned, standing in the middle of the parking-lot. Her once quivering body began to fall still once my warmth began to flow freely. I knew that it wasn't good to hold on to her for too long. I didn't need her to ask questions about why I was so hot later on down the road. She shook her head, her eyes half shut almost as if she were tired and about to fall asleep. I let a small chuckle escape as I shook my head. "Stubborn."

Walking her to the nurses complex I pushed the door open with my hip -thanking god for letting me be so tall and having a lot of torso and hip to spare for such occasions- I carried her down the hall to the main nurses office.

"I'm...ok, really" She grumbled putting her hand out as I went to step into the room, her arm making it so that I couldn't go in. Well, I could...I just had to snap her arm either back, or off, and I'm pretty sure Edward wouldn't really like the act of that either. I backed up a bit and tried to go through again, again her arm stopped me.

"Well, I heard different." I muttered lightly. She groaned as if she were whining and started to roll out of my arms.

"But I feel fine." She muttered. Snapping my arms up and around her, like pulling a yo yo back on it's string I turned to the side and walked in, her struggling doing nothing against my strength. Walking her to the cot I unrolled her out of my arms, her arms fluttering and spinning. The release of a Yo yo. Landing on the cot she crossed her arms and puffed out her bottom lip, giving me a death glare that made me want to hug her rather than run away. I stared at her, the largest grin on my face. She didn't look at me until she dared to steal a glance. "What are you smirking at?" she growled, trying to sound intimidating, failing miserably at it. Laughing I shook my head.

"You get hurt, and still you don't want help? God women keep getting more and more weird!" I boomed, her eyes wincing a bit. God I needed to remember that my mouth was big and I was extremely loud.

"Shut up." She grumbled, rolling over, her arms still crossed so that she was laying on her side on the cot. I watched her pout as she stared away from me. Stepping forward, I sat on the side of the cot, trying to make an advance that I had already won, but in a different form. I wanted her to know that she laid with me, even if it wasn't as intimate as those nights. She looked over her shoulder at me, her teeth chattering in her head.

"You cold?" I asked, wanting to help her in anyway possible.

"No!" She snorted, but I knew that she was. She was small, and stubborn, like Bella had been when she was human. Shifting, I laid down, pressing my body against hers, my arms wrapping around her ribs. She squirmed, the sudden move causing her to freak out. I squeezed tighter, pulling her into my chest. I wanted her to just calm down so that I could help her, but she was making this extremely difficult on me. "What are you doing!" She hissed in a hushed voice.

"I'm keeping you warm." I replied wrapping my arms tighter around her, getting comfortable. I buried my face in her hair the smell of her shampoo tickling my senses. God she was a tease.

"I don't need that!" She hissed again, again attempting to pull herself from my grip. Unfortunately, there was going to be no way for that to happen because of the fact of what I was. She began to kick her legs -I could tell- in attempts to get me off of her.

"Your teeth are chattering so loud it sounds like a wood-pecker on speed. Stay down." I grumbled, wrapping my legs around hers, pinning her legs to the cot. She couldn't move at all now.

"Why are you so close? Why don't you just get me a blanket if you're so damn worried about me being cold?!" She growled, her butt pushing against my hips. She was a persistent little girl, wasn't she? I recalled her confession of emotions to me that first night she had met me and laughed.

"Because I know you like this better." I chuckled, whispering in her ear. She went stiff in my arms as I laid my chin on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?" She questioned, biting at my nose, a smile breaking through on her face. I jerked my head away, the smile on my face possibly one of the biggest I've had in many years. I noted how fast her heart was pounding, it almost imitating the sound of a jack hammer. Her chest pounded beneath my palm.

"Because I can hear your heart beating and I can feel its speed under my hand." I replied, lightly squeezing her left breast. Reaching up she sank her nails into the flesh of my hand and yanked my hand down.

"Watch what your grabbing or else you won't have anything to grab with." I smiled. Laying my head down on her shoulder, I squeezed her tighter to me. It wasn't the same as both of us being naked together, sharing a certain bond with each other even though she was asleep. There was only one action that could have brought us closer than sleeping nude, and Edward would kill me for considering it. Shifting, I hooked the toe of my shoe into the back of my left sneaker and kicked it off, letting them hit the floor with a thud. "The reason for that?" She questioned, her head still laying on the built in cot pillow.

"I can't sleep with my shoes on." I mumbled, closing my eyes, the comfort of being so close to her slightly overwhelming.

"We're not supposed to be sleeping anyway." She replied, shaking her arms. I moaned, sucking in the little bit of drool that managed to escape me. Lifting my head a little bit I dragged my arm across my mouth, wiping it off.

"Sorry, I was drooling." I apologized. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"There better not be any stains." She grunted. I laughed lightly and rubbed my hand across the sleeve of her jacket as if I was wiping something off.

"Nope, only a puddle." She gagged. I laid my head back down on her arm and closed my eyes, the sound of the clock ticked away. I was on the brink of sleep when she sighed loudly, her ribs falling short. "What's wrong?" I questioned, propping my head up to look at her. She sighed, her bottom lip puffing out in the most adorable way -of course I would probably think her to be a witch or slime if I hadn't imprinted on her…thank god I did.

"I can't believe we've only been here for 10 minutes. It feels longer." She smiled back at me. I sighed, much like she had, impersonating her dramatically, accidentally blowing some of her hair in her face. Reaching forward I laughed -lightly so as not to stab her repeatedly in the head with my fat mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that." She smiled and turned to look at the wall again, her head resting on her arm. I laid there for a few moments. She was still cold, I could tell by the way her legs were curling. But what was cold on her? Every part of me was touching her -well except maybe our feet…

Shifting I curled my toes around the zippers to her boots and pulled them down. She had small feet and I had huge ones that were almost like ape feet -minus the hair and the finger like appendages. I could grab stuff with them fairly easy, which was one thing I liked about being human. Opposable thumbs, and toes you can grab with.

I pushed her boots off and let them fall to the floor. Her feet were freezing! Like…no lie freezing. It made _me_ want to put on a pair of socks.

"Jake!" She squealed looking down at her feet. I had to slowly wade into this or else my toes would go numb. I dragged my feet down the sides of hers -somehow this feeling more intimate that I had planned. I clutched my toes around hers -hoping my nugget toes wouldn't snap her tiny twig toes cause of the size.

"Your feet are freezing." I whined in her ear softly, pulling her body against mine so that _everything_ was touching. I just had to keep it tucked in between my legs a little…I'm pretty sure she could feel most of it though. Hey! I'm a guy! We need it and apparently when it comes to reproducing and crack hoes, women need it too! She laid there with her mouth hanging open. Stuttering she replied.

"W-well...n-no! Y-your feet are just so damn hot!" She squealed. Hot? Hmmm, now time for a little teasing. I looked at her in shock, one eyebrow raised.

"You have a foot fetish? I never thought someone like you would be into that type of stuff." I replied. Oh god I wanted to see her reaction. Her jaw dropped. Ripping herself out of my arms she threw herself against the cabinets on the other side of the room.

"No! I do NOT have a foot fetish you freak!" She squealed, her face beat red. She was so cute, getting flustered over such a small question. I dared to let a small smile break out on my face, not sure how she would take seeing me smile at her when she was just _so_ cute! Her face turned more red. She was getting madder at me!? Oh my god! It ws to the point where I wanted to get up and tackle her that's how adorable she was! I just wanted to keep making her madder so I could see just how cute she could get, but I didn't want to make her so mad at me that it would result in her lining the edge of paper in metal and slicing my head off. Sure if she got to that point, people wouldn't be screaming _Please don't kill me!_ they would most likely end up going _awwww!_ SLICE!

People wouldn't want to turn her in if they witnessed it either. They'd just be so happy that they saw something so cute. I mean, she was like...a baby kitten with cuteness implants in her eyes or something. The way her bottom lip puffed out when she scowled made her look like she was pouting. When her face turned red, it was mainly on her cheeks and they'd turn a cherry red. She didn't rightfully have defined cheek bones, but when she puffed out her cheeks, she almost looked like a little squirell with nuts in its mouth...God I wanted one!

"Oh, it sounded like you did, I mean my feet _are_ hot." I teased. She shook her head, her cheeks puffing out. Yes! I was making her so mad that if she exploded the room would be laced in kittens, puppies and pixie sticks.

"That isn't what I meant! I meant temperature wise!" She squealed. I laughed and pushed myself up so that I was sitting. Sliding off the cot I stretched and laughed.

"I know, I'm not stupid!" I chuckled. Her face turned to confused, in a split second all of her anger was gone. One form of cuteness switched to another. She looked at me, her eyes going slightly cross-eyed. I was struggling to keep back my _awwing_, my diaphragm practically burning.

"Huh?" She questioned, totally clueless. I smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I knew what you meant this entire time, I just wanted to get you riled up." I boomed, lightly tapping her on the arm, then slid my hands in my pockets. She stared at me confused as if it hadn't sunk in yet. Suddenly, the cute wave of anger flooded back to her, her hands clenched to fists.

"Why would you do something like that! Why do you want to get me pissed off!" She screamed. Her voice was loud, but it was still soft and gentle at the same time. Even the echoes in the hall seemed more hard than her actual voice. I laughed, a strange giddy feeling in my stomach leaping up through my chest.

"Because, believe it or not, you're the first girl I've ever met who was actually cute when she was mad." I informed her, winking. Her face went to a confused blank look again as I put my shoes on, turning I made my way out the door. I knew she was going to follow me. She was so excited about today, she wouldn't stand there. A little way down the hallway, I heard her footsteps as she ran after me. Turning I saw her running, her book bag holding down the right half of her body. I smiled. And then, leave it to the Bella genes, she tripped. She hit the ground hard, making me wince. "You ok?" I questioned. She popped up a smile on her face, she was laughing with embarassement, tossing her bangs back in place.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine. Hehe, no need to worry about me!" She giggled walking past me. I could sense how embarassed she was, and it just made me smile. Leaving the building, I held onto her jacket just incase her boots caught a stray piece of grass, or the wind and she tripped again. It was muddy out, no need to shatter her dreams and send her home because of how much of a clutz she was. She stepped carefully, looking down at her feet until she got to the main building where our Math class was. She laughed victoriously as she hopped up in through the door. I chuckled as I stepped up behind her. Again, pulling a stunt like outdoors, she stepped forward and hit a patch of water, slipping backwards and hitting her head off of the cement landing. I winced at her skull cracked, then crouched down to see if she was conscience. She was staring at the cieling with narrow eyes, her lips puckered. She was mad, I could tell, one because she looked so cute, and two, her breathing was speeding up. Grabbing her I picked her up and put her on her feet.

"You ok?" I asked. God! She hurt herself three freaking times! IN TWENTY MINUTES! She was a catastrophe waiting to happen! But hey, at least it gave me a reason to touch her, and man did I love touching her. Not in any sick kind of way just, everytime we touched, I feel this static...and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly...don't you feel my heart beat slow, I can't let you go, I want you in my life! GOD! I hated it when I broke out into song in my mind! But most of it was true. Except for the kissing thing. I haven't tried that yet...hmmm...maybe I should, when the right opportunity presents itself.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little PISSED OFF!!" She screamed, jumping up and down in the puddle. I wrapped my arms around her waist, stopping her.

"Don't do that! You'll slip and kill yourself again." I barked. She stopped and looked at me with the cutest, blank face in the world. How many times have I called her cute today? Let's see, there was when she was sleeping...

"You're right, Jacob." She whispered. Oh my god! She just said I was right! Add another tally mark to the end of the endless lines of tallies. That makes, over seven hundred times of me calling her cute. I nodded.

"Well, let's get in, with your luck you'll trip on every step." I joked. She mocked a laugh and followed me. The King strikes again. Stepping up onto the step she tripped and fell forward. I laughed. "See! What did I tell you! I should be a fortune teller." I boomed.

"Ha ha shove it stink wad!" She growled. I laughed. Reaching down I grabbed her arm and started to pull her up the stairs, stepping slowly as to make sure her shoes ended up ontop of the step instead of _under_ it. Finally getting to the door, I opened it and held it open for her.

"Remember, lift so that your knee is in a 90 degree angle with your body, extend your leg, bring down _slowly_, test the surface, _then_ step up." I instructed. Rolling her eyes she stepped up. She laughed as she whirled around. Bending over she slapped her right butt cheek. I smiled looking at it. "Offer?" She just laughed. Cranking my hand back I slapped her in the rump. She squealed and ran up the two steps into the lobby.

"Jacob you're such a pig!" She squealed, laughing. I shrugged my shoulders and followed her, a smile on my face.

"I could have hit you with something else, but then you would have called me a jerk wad or something." I laughed stepping up the stairs. She looked at me shocked.

"What could you have hit me with?" She squeaked. Chuckling I clenched my fist and slowly brought my foot up, holding a karate stance, then I whipped my leg out, making the sound effects of me kicking her in the butt. She laughed and pushed me. "You're such a jerk wad." She giggled. I pointed at her once I caught my balance.

"See! What did I tell you?" She just giggled, a fruity expression on her face. I started off towards our first class. Math was going to be fun, I got to sit next to her and act like a clown. Show her how Jacob Black lives through the school year. Stopping, she slapped my arm. I stumbled a bit and looked at her. "Ow! Why are you so abusive!" I rubbed at my arm, pretending she hurt me.

"I forgot some of my stuff in my locker!" She whispered. I looked back at Mrs. Talis's room.

"But, we're...right...here." I pointed. She looked at me apologetically then turned around and headed towards the stairs to get to her locker. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Behind me the door opened, Mrs. Talis loomed in the doorway like an ominous presence. Like Dracula, or Frankenstein's monster. It was pretty bad when she scared the hell out of a werewolf. I turned around, my eyes growing wider as she stared up at me, a sinister look on her face.

"Hello Mr. Black." She smiled. I chuckled nervously and ducked into the class past her. She shut the door. I was the only one in there. I swallowed hard as I practically ran too my desk. I hated encounters with Mrs. Talis, and she usually never shut her door before the bell rang, so something was up. Something she wanted to talk to me about...COME ON! IT'S THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL! LAY OFF! I looked down at my desk until a black shadow eclipsed it. Lighting flashed as thunder boomed. Maniacle laughter echoed through the room as they sky burnt red outside. Or at least, that's what I was expecting.

I looked up at her, a forced smile on my face. She was standing over me, her fangs bared in her grin.

"H-Hi...Mrs. Talis." I whimpered. Wolfman's Kryptonite. Like sun to Dracula. Silver to werewolves...women to gays! Not saying I was gay or anything but still! She smiled and pulled up a chair, sitting it next to me. She laid her elbows on my desk and smiled at me. She had me penned in! Oh no! She was going to burn me to a crisp! Or drain me dry of my blood!

"How are you doing Mr. Black?" She asked, laying a hand on my back. I shuttered at her touch. HERE COMES THE BURNING!! Writhing and pain and screaming...I wonder if I'd be sent home early or to a psycho-ward? I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm doing fine, I guess." I lied. I was doing great, but with her touching me I WAS IN HELL! She nodded and started to rub my back a little. It...was...kinda uncomfortable. Being trapped behind a desk between a teacher and a wall. She looked into my eyes. She wasn't that old, maybe in her late thirties, early forties.

"Did you get everything straightened out before you decided to come back?" She asked, still rubbing my shoulders. I sighed and closed my eyes, laying my head on my desk. I wanted her to GO AWAY! "Awww," She stood up and went around behind me, messaging my shoulders. I grunted. The last time I had ever gotten a message was when I was human for my sixteenth birthday. My dad took me to a spa where we oogled ladies together. Yeah, not much of a birthday I know, but I got car parts, a spa with half naked women rubbing at our bare backs. But right now, the only half naked woman I wanted to sit on me rubbing my back was Mayella, and right now, I had Mrs. Talis. "You're tense, Jacob." She practically moaned. My eyes snapped open as I stared at my desk. Oh god! She was coming onto me!

"Can I get a drink?" I stood up, jumping over her chair. She looked at me plainly and nodded.

"Of course, then you come back in here and talk to me, ok?" She compromised. I just simply nodded and made a run for the door. Whipping it open I let a few of the kids in -I'd like to see her molest me with witnesses. I sighed as I shut the door and shook my head. I had no clue what she trying to accomplish, or what she wanted period. Sure, I was gone for a year and a half. Sure I had failed her class...Sure I had pretend flirted with her just to burst her bubble a couple years ago, but doesn't mean I had the hots for her. That was probably it right there. She was a flaming pedophile and I had egged her on. Hey, 70 years without flirting with anyone, I was sure as hell gonna make my move on _someone_.

I walked across the hall to the drinking fountain and pulled my hair out of the way. No need to get my hair wet and later on having Kelson or Rena calling me a grit bag for my hair being wet. Pulling away I dragged my arm across my mouth and let my hair go, looking up and down the hallway to see if Mayella was coming yet. Nothing. Sighing I debated on sitting out there for a few more minutes, but the ringing of the bell ruined that for me.

"Here we go," I grumbled. I slipped into the crowd as they poured into the classroom. The look that Mrs. Talis gave me as I entered the room was enough to make anyone feel like she was out to either get you, or molest you. I translated it both ways. I mean, she could want me like that, but yet again, maybe she just wants me dead? I was leaning more towards the molesting though, I mean, I am just _that_ good looking.

"We'll talk after class." She whispered as I walked by her. I swallowed hard again. WHY WON'T SHE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!

Turning I headed towards my seat and sat down. Shutting the door, she turned and smiled at the class, her smile stretching extra wide as she looked at me. I sunk down in my seat a bit. I was begginning to think about quitting school again when a soft knock on the door caught my ears. I sat up as Mrs. Talis turned and opened the door. May came in, her beauty making everyone else in the room look like dirt smudges on the wall. She walked forward slowly. Slow-mo. She walked forward, her lips parted just a little. I could hear pop music in the back of my head as she flipped her hair out of the way. I bit my bottom lip as her blue eyes skimmed my way. Stopping she dragged her fingers across her lips, her button up shirt open just enough so that her cleavage could be seen over the tanktop she wore. She dragged her hands up the front of the shirt, her soft stomach flinching from the coldness. I shook my head, all of that disappearing. She walked forward, a smug smile on her face. I smiled. It wasn't as good as my day-dream, but it was still cute. Getting up the step she continued to make her way to me, her mouth opening a bit. Then it struck again. The toe of her boot hooked onto Jason Besnicks desk, sending her toppling to the floor. My face turned hot as I buried my face in my hand. Everyone started laughing. Standing, she ran to her desk, her face beat red. I was trying to keep myself from laughing hysterically, my teeth threatening to burst through my bottom lip.

"Mrs. Coolen are you alright?" Mrs. Talis asked, looking at her with a dull expression. Mayella giggled nervously, flipping her bangs out of her eyes, her eyes closed.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine I always trip! hehe, actually, it's a hobby" She laughed. Mrs. Talis turned around after sighing and started on with the lecture. Everyone turned back around, soft chuckles dying down. Once everyone was turned around Mayella's face turned into a scowled as she sank down into her seat a little and muttered. "A hobby my butt, I only freaking trip when I'm nervous." I chuckled and added quietly so only she could hear.

"Or running, or skipping, or walking, or standing still. Hell, you manage to trip while tripping." She glared at me, her lips puckered sourly.

"STFU." she grumbled. I raised an eyebrow, the smile on my face stretching. So she was going to get instant-message technical on me huh? Time to get her flustered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. I knew what it meant. I have a laptop at home with like...twenty different Instant messanger programs on it. Well, YIM, MSN, AOL, Skype, Myspace IM. Those are the main ones. Then I have some other gay programs that are used as instant messangers such as IMVU, Second Life, and Zwinky. Yeah, kinda gay but hey! Single for 70 years! Not wanting to be with Sam or Seth...especially not Leah! I'm gonna get _some_ action on the internet!

Looking at me out of the corner of her eyes, a victorious smirk stretched across her face, she replied.

""It means Shut the Fuck Up." She laughed, unfortunately a little too loud. Mrs. Talis whirled around, her demonic bat wings snapping the metallic pole of the classroom flag in half. Her glinting red eyes stared us down. Well...she might as well have had glinting red eyes.

"Is there something that you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Black?" She asked addressing me. I mean of _course_ she was addressing me. She couldn't stop thinking about the almighty stud muffin Jacob Black! Cue the shivering, gagging and vomitting. But! This was a perfect time to get May riled up! Sure, I'd blame it all on myself, and if I got lucky, maybe I'd be kicked from this class? YES! That would be awesome!

"Do you know what STFU means?" I asked, laughing loudly. I heard Mayella squeak beside me, she sunk down into her desk a little more as if she were trying to get away.

"No, what does it mean Mr. Black?" She asked, her full attention on me, same as everyone else's. I laughed louder and leaned over, lightly tapping Mayella's arm.

"Go ahead May, tell her." I boomed. Her jaw dropped as she looked at me. I could hear her heart skip a beat as she gasped. Here it is! The moment I was waiting for! Her to be ultra cute! She looked down at her desk and whispered it. It was barely loud enough for _me_ to hear it. "Oh, come on May, she didn't hear you." I joked. Of course she didn't _have_ to do it. I was just joking around with her but something inside her snapped. Pushing herself up and out of her desk, her books falling to the floor she screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! OK! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS IT MEANS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I stared at her in shock. She...didn't have to...take it..._that_...far.

"Mrs. Coolen! That is very un-appropriate!" Mrs. Talis hollered, slamming her hands on her hips. Uh... Grabbing her text book, Mayella slammed it on the floor and screamed.

"IT'S CULLEN! FREAKING CULLEN NOT COOLEN YOU DUMB WITCH!" I leaned away from her as her fists bunched up. Uh...oops? I totally like...screwed her over, now the world was going to explode. Shaking her head, she crouched down and grabbed her books, shoving them into her bag. I stared at her my heart breaking.

"Mrs. Cullen-" Mrs. Talis started. I had heard the tone in her voice before. The day she told me to think over my choice of leaving school. Mrs. Talis knew who's fault it was. She wasn't mad at Mayella. Not at all. Mayella put her hand up, cutting her off.

"I'll send myself to the office, you just doom me ok?" She hissed. I couldn't sit here and watch this anymore!

"Mrs. Talis, please, it's my fault. I was planning on taking blame for this from the start, but somehow, it spiraled out of control." I barged in. Mrs. Talis nodded.

"Jacob, escort her to the office. Her parents will receive a call about what she called me, and you will get four days of detention for making her so mad and prodding her to say such unnecessary, vulgar things during a class." She instructed. In understandment, I stepped forward to join Mayella at the door. A wave of whispers filled the room.

"Is Mayella sleeping with Jacob?" Rena whispered in the back of the room.

"Probably, she's a Cullen." Leo replied.

"I think they're screwing." Matt whispered to Kelsey. Mayella whirled around, fire burning in her eyes.

"STFU!" She screamed, her fists clenched, her jaw tense. "I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE! IF SOME STUPID RUMOR IS SPREAD BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M GOING TO KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!" Matt pulled away from her as she bent over, her face in his. I could hear his heart speed up, close to matching her's.

"Mind your own damn business skank!" He hollered. She threw herself at him, her fists flying. I jumped backwards as she tackled him out of the chair, her fists hitting him in the face, shoulders and neck repeatedly. I grabbed handfuls of my hair, staring at the brawl shocked. I had to get her off of him before she killed him! Jumping forward, I grabbed her arms and pulled her off of him, being very careful not to hurt her. Leo laid on the floor, his face in his hands. He was crying. She was good at that, attacking people and making them cry. She struggled, her fists flying. For a human she was freaking strong. I looked at Mrs. Talis, my arms tight around May's waist.

"Please don't give her that bad of a punishment!" I hollered, trying to plant myself to the floor. When was she gonna run out of steam? Snapping her arm back, she elbowed me in the face, the bone cracking against my nose. It hurt, but not enough to push me away forcefully. I squeezed tighter.

"You're so lucky your skank of a girlfriend is a girl or I'd kick her butt." Matt squealed through his tears. He was such a retard! Even _I_ wouldn't continue to insult a girl who obviously freaks out as bad as her. In a matter of fact, she even scared _me_ with how crazy she was acting. She snarled, snapping her hand out at him, attempting to hit him again. I pulled her back so she wasn't anywhere near him.

"Dude, she as psychotic as her father!" Rena screamed. Mayella stopped struggling. It was almost like I could hear the grind and snapping of the gears in her head as those words triggered an even deeper form of insanity.

"Mayella, come on." I whispered in her ear, hoping that maybe giving her something soft to listen to, besides all of this screaming, it would calm her down. But it had the opposite effect. She cranked her arm back again, her elbow cracked against my nose. This time I had to pretend to fall away. I fell backwards, tripping over a hockey bag and hit the wall. She lunged towards the back of the room. I had to catch her or else she would kill someone. Snapping my arms forward, I grabbed Mayella about the waist and pulled her back, wrapping my arms around her again.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" She screamed, breaking out into hysterics, tears gushing down her face, her struggling faded. Keeping my arm about her waist, I pushed the door open and pulled her through it, quickly pulling it shut again. Pulling away from me, she threw herself against the door, trying to shake it back open.

"Mayella, stop!" I hollered.

"NO! Did you hear what they said about me! About you! You're just going to let them!" She squealed. I grabbed her wrist and started to drag her down the hallway. I had to get her away from that classroom or else she was going to bust down the door.

"There's nothing else we can do about it!" I barked again. She struggled, trying to pull her wrist away from me, but I held on tight, continuing to pull her down the hall.

"Mayella, You wouldn't be doing this right now if it wasn't for me! Stop! Why are you acting like this!" I stopped and turned on her, holding her still. She clawed at my hand, trying to push my fingers from her wrist. Where was a whip when you needed one?

"Let me go, I'm going to kill them!" She screamed, her faces looking beyond sad, agony filled her eyes as she sobbed. I wanted to end this, to end her pain. Reaching forward, I grabbed her other hand in as well and slammed her against the lockers. "Let me go Jacob!" She screamed. Inhaling, I held my breath and pressed my lips against hers, desperate to give her something to do other than scream. She went stiff underneath my grip, my lips continued to mingle with hers. Her tears came down in silent steady streams. I pulled away, my eyes looking at the floor. I pulled away, holding her wrists to the lockers still, my grip looser than it was before.

"You can breathe now." I whispered my heart racing. I needed more of her, her sweet lips. Finally I was able to do what I had been wanting to this entire time, ever since I met her. I was able to press my lips against hers, to taste her breath on my tongue. It was amazing. She exhaled a quaky breath, her lips trembling. I let go of her wrists, my muscles tenser than I thought they would be. I had enjoyed that too much, more than I thought I would have. I shook, trying to hold myself back from losing control, verbally and emotionally.

Reaching forward, she lightly touched my hand in which I hadn't seen was clenched in a fist. Both of them were, both of my hands were clenched in fists, my body shaking. All of this, all of this power I needed...just to try and hold myself from doing something stupid to such a silly little human girl. My muscles loosened up by her very touch, my hands falling open. Looking at my hand she brought it up, both of her hands clasped gently around it. Smiling at me, tears brimming her eyes, she pushed her face forward into the palm of my hand and dropped her hands so they were dangling in front of her. I laughed and rubbed my hand back and forth across her face. She was so cute.

"You sure do know calm someone down, don't you?" I chuckled. She pulled away and smiled, fixing her messed up bangs.

"Everyone but myself." Her smile faded, looking depressed. I felt guilty for some odd reason. GOD I HATED MY CONSCIENCE!

"You lose your temper like me and my friends, maybe you should meet them." I joked around. I knew what would happen if I let her meet them. She'd end up pregnant and Edward would have _my_ rear end on a stick. Nuh uh, not for me thank you. Turning I made my way for the office. She smiled.

"That sounds great!" She squealed, then stopped. "Wait!" I stopped and looked back at her, my body half turned for the office. "Do...do they come to school here?" She questioned, looking slightly nervous. I smiled.

"Yep. There are six of them that go to this school, well, one just started High School" I replied, the new starter was Seth, seeing how he was the youngest of us all.

"You only have six friends?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side, looking like a lost puppy. She had some funky mood swings I tell you. She didn't seem at all like she had been mad earlier. I smiled at the thought of it.

"Yeah, people don't like me as much since I put one kid in traction because he decided to say something stupid and piss me off." I chuckled, remembering my little spat I had with Zach Nogale two years ago when he kept insulting my father. Of course I took it personal I mean, even though he wasn't talking about the right dad, he was saying _your dad_ in the jokes. She giggled nervously, her body tensioning.

"I'd...love...to meet...them." She muttered, not looking too sure with herself. I laughed.

"Great, they all sit with me at lunch. Yesterday would have been Seth's first day in that cafeteria, if not for the fact he was a school skipper." I snarled. I was pissed off at Seth for interrupting my little moment with Mayella last night. I mean, I wanted to punch him in the face, and all because he wanted to ask if there was _homework_. It was the first day of school! What crack pot teacher gives kids homework on the first day of school! A smiled stretched across her face.

"What's wrong with missing the first day?" She giggled, her arms crossing. I snorted. Was she saying _she'd_ encourage it?

"Well, I'm sure that if he was eating lunch, he would have been able to see you throw the tray at Fredrick Levinson." She looked at me shocked, her mouth opening slightly, her face turning red. She probably didn't think that the gang saw that. Oh man, they definitely saw it, and Embry practically worshipped her for doing it too. Stepping forward, I grabbed her hand. "Shall we go to the office?" I asked her a smile on my face. She sighed and nodded a smile on her face.

"To get my butt reamed on the second day of school by my parents? Sure! Sounds like fun!" She giggled. I smiled as I started down towards the office. A girl and her dog, getting into mischief where ever they went...we were perfect for each other.

BAYING TIDES.

Mayella and I walked to the cafeteria, not saying a word, even though I knew as well as she did, we couldn't keep our minds off of each other. Me in a more literal sense than her. I held her hand as we walked down the stairs, making sure she didn't biff it and fall. That would be the last thing I needed. To bring her home with a broken neck to match the rest of the injuries she's gotten today. At the bottom of the stairs, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah were standing around. Leah was dressed like normal today, looking pretty -if you're obsessed with collecting dead leaves and chewed bubble gum- but what really caught my eye was Seth. The others wore pretty much a wife beater and stuff, but Seth was wearing his hoody with a polo shirt underneath. What was he going for? A prep? Pfft, good luck kid.

Looking up at me, Seth smiled and started running up the stairs at me. Good, here comes the pay back I wanted. He tackled me, pushing me back to the stairs. Mayella screamed and hopped away, jumping around, her hands outstretched towards me as Seth wrapped his hands around my throat.

"You little," I wheezed, pushing him off of me down the rest of the stairs. Unfortunately, as he fell backwards, he held onto my arm, pulling me down the stairs with him. We tumbled down them and hit the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop them!" Mayella squealed, her hand over her mouth. Seth clubbed me in the face, sitting on my chest. Scoffing, Leah stepped forward, her arms crossed –looking as miserable as ever might I add.

"Come on boys, you're scaring her!" She screamed. Seth stopped and looked at her. He laughed and shook his head.

"Aww. I guess we have to hold on until after school, huh?" he questioned, looking back down at me, a smile on his face as his legs tightened around my ribs. He was a heavy little brat, but he was adorable. Like a kitten really. In a matter of fact, he acted like a kitten. The way he stared at you with his huge eyes, his little voice making you want to scream _Awww! How cute!_...then you turn your back and he attacks the hell out of you!

"Yeah, she's not used to this. She's new here also." I returned his laugh, slightly wheezing under his weight and the fact I don't think he was wearing underwear because I could feel it through is jeans. Seth turned and looked at me, his hands still around my neck. This was my opportunity. I could get him now! Shifting, I threw my legs up and wrapped them around Seth's neck. The look on his face was priceless as his hands shot up to his throat, his eyes wide with fear. I didn't even give him a chance to scream before I slammed my legs back down, smashing his head against the floor, but his butt remained on my chest. God that must hurt! Being bent back like that! Reaching forward I pushed his shirt up and started to lightly drum on his stomach. He wheezed, his back squirming, a small laugh escaping.

"Jacob, don't hurt him, I don't need him crying later on that his back hurts." Leah snarled as I dragged my fingertips across Seth's stomach quickly, tickling him.

"Stop!" Seth squealed, his voice muffled by my legs. I lifted my back up and laid on his legs so he couldn't get away. Sticking my finger in my mouth, I pulled it out, my finger drenched with saliva. I stuck it in his belly button. He howled, his arms flapping all over the place. I liked torturing that kid; he was so funny cause he didn't used his anger to get out. He could easily bite me or something to get me to let go…I think he liked my finger in his belly button.

"Calm down Leah, stop being a wench." Jared replied as I lightly squeezed Seth's head to the floor.

"Jacob! Let me go!" Seth whimpered. I moved my finger around in his belly button, trying to get him mad at me. He grunted –probably from not being able to breathe- and muttered. "That feels extremely weird. Let go now, please?" I laughed and started tickling him again. The little conversation that we held was completely separate from the others _spat_. Of course, I don't think they'd be paying attention anyway.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Since when are you the boss of me_ Jared_?" She snarled back.

"Since he was here before you, Leah." Paul returned, his main goal to burst her bubble.

"they're so mean to each other, aren't they?" I questioned, slapping Seth's stomach. He squealed, struggling harder.

"_You're_ so mean to _me_ Jake!" He whimpered.

"Stay out of it Paul!" She snarled. I let Seth go and stood up as she moved forward, her fists clenched tightly.

"Both of you knock it the hell off!" I hollered. Their heads turned as Seth stood up, groaning as he rubbed his back and his stomach. He was so fun to pick on.

"You could have given me a warning you know." He looked at me with only his eyes, his bottom lip puffed out as he pouted. I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't care.

"Sorry." I couldn't help but smile at the glare that Seth threw at me. He knew I was joking, picking on him. At least…I think he did. "Let's go get our table and food before too many people come in. We don't need them gawking at Mayella." They all nodded except Leah –of course. Turning I made my way across the cafeteria, holding Mayella close to my side. After that kiss, I didn't want anyone too close to her. Protective reasons. We walked to our_ original _seat as Seth and them fanned out, taking their seats from breakfast and the day before.

Mayella stood still and looked over the table, trying to figure out where she was going to sit as the others plopped their stuff down.

"Ok, Mayella, as promised, I'm introducing you to my friends. First off, that right there, is Jared." I pointed to Jared who at the far end of the table, his face was serious, but he had teasing smile on. Leaning forward, he held out his hand, his eyes fastened on hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted courteously. I had to remember to kick his butt after this for acting so sweet towards her.

"It's nice to meet you too." She replied, her cheeks turning red. Scratch that. I had to _kill _him for making my girl blush. Ok, onto idiot number two.

"Next, is Paul." I pointed to Paul. Jared was the most polite and serious out of all of us…I could only imagine how Paul would act. He smiled at her, probably hyped up to be able to finally meet her.

"I'm not going to be a sappy, proper prince like Jared. How ya doin'?" he chuckled, leaning forward, shaking her hand. Looking down at his hand which was hidden by the table, I saw his hand cupped like he was holding a stick. He moved his hand back and forth…what a pervert!! She just simply giggled.

"I'm doing good." He pulled away from her. I stared at him, glaring. I was going to kill him _twice_. Jared glared at him too, but only because of the whole insult thing. She laughed.

"Third is Embry, he was one of my first friends." I looked at Embry. He hopped up, his hair longer than the other's, but not as long as mine. I really needed a hair cut. I looked like cousin It's dog when I turned.

"She's cute Jake, you get her for me?" he questioned, looking at me. Mayella's face turned red again. I snorted.

"Not on your life bud," the other's laughed, Embry's face warping a tiny bit.

"Fourth is Quil, he was also one of my first friends." I pointed to him, my expression sticking once I saw what he was in. Oh God! He looked like he was in a female's tank top! He was seriously over compensating for something. Probably thinks he could win Mayella over by flashing off his man Pecs. Well I have some news for you buddy! SHE LIKES TINIER MAN BEWBS AND LITTLE MUSCLE! THAT'S WHY SHE'S WITH ME!...wait…I just insulted myself.

"Nice to meet you," he winked at Mayella, shaking her hand. It was just the way his voice was. I knew he wanted to get with her in some way shape or form. I wasn't going to let them hang out at all. Nuh uh. She just simply smiled.

"Fifth is little Seth." I looked at the kid. He wrapped his hoodie around his waist and smiled at her. He was too adorable to be one of our friends. I should put him in a box and ship him to China…yeah…that sounds like fun.

"Sorry for scaring you," Seth chuckled, leaning over shaking her hand. She looked away.

"It's ok; I thought you were one of the ones who hated him. I...didn't want him getting hurt." I felt my heart race, my face turning hotter as she said it. Seth's face started practically glittering, his eyes sparkling.

"You're Jacob's girlfriend?" He boomed. He knew what she was, why did he have to ask her such a stupid question like that! Note to self; don't make him cookies, he's been a bad boy. Mayella's face turned beat red as she shook her head.

"N-no! I just...I just didn't want to drag him to the nurses office!" We all laughed. I laughed because she looked so cute with her red cheeks and her flustered pouting. She crossed her arms and glared at us.

"She has a bad attitude." Paul boomed, leaning forward against the table a bit. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out which only made him laugh harder.

"It's ok May, It's not like it's a bad thing you have the hots for me!" I boomed, wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her close to my body. I wanted her to agree with it in front of everyone. I wanted our relationship to take off now. I wanted to hear her say it. She pushed me away.

"Well, if I have the hots for you, then why did you kiss me upstairs." She retorted looking at me with her arms crossed. The others _Ooo'd_ as I felt the blood rush to my face. Oh god! Now she was blurting out our secrets that weren't exactly secrets!

"Oooo, Jacob, we never knew you could obsess over someone other than Isabella!" Embry howled. I looked away from him. God he was stupid! He was going to mess this up! I just hope and pray to god he doesn't say Bella's last name. That would be disastrous.

"I'm not obsessed. And it wasn't a kiss!" I hollered back. I had to defend myself at least a _little_.

"If it wasn't a kiss, then what was it?" she pressed, a smile on her face. I could tell she was joking. I hope.

"You wouldn't be quiet, you were screaming!" I replied. Embry threw himself on the table, his eyes wide.

"You had sex with her! You lucky dog!" Mayella's face turned beat red. I recoiled from the table, feeling like I'd been slapped in the face, somewhere deep in my mind, I'd wished it would have actually happened.

"No! I did not have sex with her!" I spat back, emphasizing every word.

"Then why was she screaming?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked, his cocky smile deepening.

"Because you twisted maniac! She got into a fist fight first period, kicked the crap out of Matt Garrison, almost killed some girl who insulted her father and she kept trying to get back in and murder them once I got her in the hall and the only way I could think of quieting her down was to give her mouth something to do other than scream!" The others just rolled their eyes and nodded like Bella and Edward had done when Mayella told them she didn't –even though it was a lie- have a crush on me. I sighed and shook my head. "Last but probably not least is Leah Clearwater. She is the sister of Seth." I didn't bother pointing at her; I was probably going to get the hell chewed out of me for the actual pointing thing. Mayella smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out. Come on Leah! Use at least a corner of that heart! We all stared at her. Leah just looked at it, then up at me, her eyes dull.

"Can we go get our lunch now?" Seth's jaw dropped. Wow! Leah pass down a chance to make a buddy who will listen to her complain? Holy crap! I held up my hand, keeping her from standing.

"One more thing, everyone, this is Mayella Cullen" Everyone gasped. It was so fake but they had to do it. Unfortunately, Seth and Embry couldn't hold back their grins –not like it made much of a difference anyway, Seth _always_ smiled and Embry was a butthead. I looked at Leah and nodded my head once. "Ok, you guys go on up now, intros are finished." Leah was the first one out of the chair and dashing up, followed by everyone else, but I could see the stalling in Seth's movements as he zipped on ahead, running. Turning I went to kick off the floor, but felt a small feeling that Mayella wasn't attached to my hip anymore –which made it feel really lonely. I stopped and turned around, looking at her. "You gonna eat?" I questioned, noting the thoughtful, almost hurt look on her face. She smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." I wanted to say _Yeah I noticed_, but thought I'd leave the smart ass comments be until I found out what was wrong. She was like a cat. You yell at it once and it skulks around until you cuddle it. She was skulking, time for the cuddling.

"About what?" I asked as sweetly as I could, hoping she wouldn't think I was being too nosey. She looked up at me, her forehead wrinkled.

"About two things that's happened." She replied. I tilted my head to the side. Was that a riddle or something? Did I have to punch that into an encoder ring to find out what she was talking about? I was confused, and I hated it when girls stalled. It was like they wanted me to _guess_. The last time I guessed at anything, I was trying to guess what size of underwear I wear –currently- and ended up with my package smooshed. Not a fun time I'll tell ya, especially when that underwear is really a Speedo and it summer out.

"And those are?" I encouraged her. I wanted to just sit there and say _Well don't look glum and make me guess!_ Again, I had to leave my smart ass remarks _out _of this particular conversation. She turned and faced me, her mouth opening, then closing again, her teeth clicking. I looked at her waiting as she clicked her teeth a couple more times. Was she thinking? Or did she really want me to guess…GOD I DON"T KNOW WHAT UPSETS CULLEN'S! Did your father not share a mountain lion with you or something? No! She said today!

"Why is Leah a bitch?" She asked finally.

…was that it? Why is Leah a bitch? Damn, I could have guessed that. I should started thinking like she does. Ok, she's really sensitive and crap…why are blue mnm's so rare will be her next one. I laughed.

"You know, there is always that one person in every group of friends that no one likes. You just keep them around to hate their guts. Leah, well, she's kind of one of those people. She's a bitch because that's what she is. Now, the other thing." I wanted to hear if I was right. I wanted to hear the mnm's!! She hesitated, the sighed.

"Why...Why are all of your guy's skins so warm? It feels like you all have fevers." My heart stopped. Did it have to be _that_ question? One that could easily lead to what we really were. God I hated her curious mind. My smiled disappeared as I tried to think of a good excuse.

"We don't know why. We all have it, but we're the only kids in school who do." That was good. That one was really good. I should be a liar for a career! Now checking through it to see if there are flaws. She smiled lightly and nodded her head. But I could see that she hadn't asked the real question. GOD WOMAN! STOP STALLING!

"Something else is bothering you." I whispered, my eyes prodding. I was secretly thinking in my mind _Tell me or I'll strap you to the bed and cover you in chocolate and…_ Ok, if I was a wolf and Leah or the guys were to have heard that, I would never hear the end of it. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, nothing is." She replied walking by me towards the lunch line. "You'd better hurry before the lines get full." She hollered as she began to run, her arms swinging by her side. I laughed and followed her, making sure she didn't trip. This relationship was going to be…interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Party

After lunch, we decided to skip the rest of our classes. Of course, we had a reason. Mayella wasn't exactly the most welcomed person in this school, and I was afraid that if someone commented her she'd flip out and kill them. I could only imagine it. _Hey May, I really like your hair_! ROAR! Evil Mayella powers! May-zilla! We got halfway to the gym when she decided that she had forgotten something in her locker. She was completely absent! She even said that she'd run up and I should head there ahead of her. Yay. Cue the eye rolling.

Opening the door to the gym, I shuffled inside and looked around. No one was in there. Big surprise. Sighing I stepped forward and walked over to the bleachers. There was a stereo set up on top of the lowest step of the bleachers, a CD with bold lettering on the disc said _Pacer Test_ on it. I laid the case on top of the stereo and yawned. I was completely bored without Mayella here. It sucked. The doors jingled behind me, my heart leaping as I whirled around, expecting to see the red head walk through with that adorable apologetic look on her face, but my happiness was destroyed when I saw Embry walk in followed closely by Seth. At least I had someone to talk to.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" I questioned, leaning against the bleachers. Embry smiled and winked.

"Just wondering if you could paint my toe nails for me sweet heart." I chuckled and gagged.

"I wouldn't go near your toe nails with someone else's body, locked in a room with Nitrogen." He pouted and looked down at his feet.

"Aww, my toe nails are extra thick today though." I gagged again. Seth rolled his eyes and came around to Embry's side. Kicking off of the ground -me of course, thinking he was going to run- skipped to my side looking like a little pansy. I looked at him incredulously as he jumped, clinging onto my arm. I looked at him as he stared into my eyes, the same smile frozen on his face. We stood there for like, four or five minutes before he broke the silence.

"hi." I laughed and pushed him away, almost knocking him to the floor but before he toppled over I lashed out, wrapping my arm around his neck, giving him a noogie. He squealed, thrashing around. "Stop it! Why are you so mean to me! Abuse! Abuse! Child abuse!" He screamed. I laughed and dropped to the floor, bashing his face into the shiny waxed hard wood.

"Yes! Yes I abuse my children!" I chortled. Taking the hand that I had probably worn the hair away with on his head, I rolled over and started to slap his rear end. He screamed. God he hated me! He hated being spanked, he hated being choked, he hated being laid on, he hated being rough and he hated being tickled...sounded to me like he wouldn't be too good in bed. He squirmed and tossed his legs up to the side and wrapped them around my waist. I had to admit it, he was a flexible little butt wipe. Clutching his legs around my hips, he tightened his legs so that his bottom was pressed against the front of my waist. I gasped and stopped, looking down confused. "Dude, our junk is touching." I muttered. Panting, trying to pull his head free, he whined.

"And my...head is in...your armpit!" He howled. I smiled. The Ultimate torture! Lifting my hand in front of my face, I gathered a mouthful of spit and dragged my tongue across my fingers, covering them with a thick coating of saliva I reached down and dragged my hand across the back of Seth's leg, right under his butt cheeks. He screamed and started kicking "Stop it! It feels like someone is licking my cushions! Stop it!" He squealed, the heat from his tears made me laugh. Stopping I unclamped my arm from around his neck and got off of him. He shot to his feet and rubbed his butt on Embry, trying to get the spit off of his legs. I laughed hysterically as I pushed myself to my feet.

"What's the matter Sethy poo? You don't like gays?" I chuckled. He glared at me, even his most menacing look made him look like a cute and cuddly teddy bear. I just wanted to give him a great big hug, but he'd end up freaking out. Smiling, I leaned back against the bleachers, my elbow knocking the CD from off of the stereo. Looking back, I felt my grin stretch longer so that it was almost a toothy grin. "Hey Sethy poo, I'll make it up to you." I looked at him. He grunted, looking disgusted as he rubbed his leg.

"Stop calling me Sethy poo, it sounds like you're in love with me and how are you going to make it up to me? Stop slipping your hands up -or down- my pants?" He looked at me. I laughed and nodded. Not like I was going to do it though, I wanted to see exactly where he stood on this.

"Sure, how about we have a Pacer test race? See who lasts the longest, and whoever _does_ last the longest gets to be May's boyfriend for the rest of the month." I smiled. I was definitely going to win this one. I always lasted longest in running compared to him. He looked at me, his face flushing a bit as he chewed his bottom lip.

"Really?" he questioned, seeming...hesitant. Come on Seth! I already know you want to boink her! I nodded.

"Yeah, or else I wouldn't have said anything." He thought about it for a second then shifted, nodding his head.

"Ok, I'll do it." I snickered and gave him a single nod. Turning around I grabbed the CD and opened it, putting it into the stereo.

"Hey Emmy, can you work the stereo? Like, push the buttons?" I looked back at him, smiling. Embry shrugged his shoulder and grunted.

"I don't know Jakey, it sounds kinda hard." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the machine, starting to walk away from it.

"Just push the damn button and adjust the volume." Throwing his hands up he walked over to the bleachers and waited while Seth and I started stretching our legs. "I'm going to win this you know." I informed him, bending over.

"Maybe. As a wolf you last longer, but what about as human?" He snickered at me.

"Alright! Go!" Embry called from the sidelines, pushing the button, the girl announcing for us to go. We started off slow then slowly started to get faster. Before I knew it we were running full out and my breathing was starting to break a bit, but Seth's was perfectly even, perfectly smooth. I was in trouble. Suddenly the jingling of the doors reached my ears. Stopping I turned around to see Mayella walking in with the apologetic look on her face that I imagined. Seth started panting -for show- as he followed me over to the bleachers.

"How about you give it a shot?" I panted, smiling at Mayella. It was hot as hell in there, and with our skin, it felt like we were in an oven. Embry smiled at her.

"You want to?" He questioned. I could hear the teasing tone in his voice. She glared at me and snorted.

"Jacob, you should know what me plus running equals." I laughed, Seth and Embry laughing as well.

"Oh come on May! You're not _that_ bad!" Again she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"That's what _you_ think." Looking around, her long red hair swaying behind her she slowly slid off her jacket. I felt my face turn hot as I stared at her, Seth and Embry were silent. Grabbing her white shirt she began to slide it out from under her tank top. I could feel Embry and Seth tension next to me. Strip teases in the middle of school sucked, especially when they were from one of your old enemies daughter was torture -and a bad idea with three guys who were a lot stronger than her and not afraid to die.

"What are you doing?" Seth squeaked. She put her shirt on the bleachers and unlooped her belt.

"Well, I'm going to be running and I don't want to get my clothes sweaty." She replied, pulling her belt off and putting it on the bleachers. Unbuttoning her pants she pulled them half way down her butt, then stopped, looking up at us, then straightened up. Cupping her fist she put it in front of her mouth and coughed. "Uh...I was wondering. My underwear is long enough to be shorts so...can I...you know." We all gasped. Of course it wasn't a no, but imagining her in a pair of little boy panties and a tank top was making us all wild, and all we had to do was nod our heads and our wish would be granted. She smiled. "Please?" She questioned with a slight moan. Stepping forward, I cleared my throat.

"How far down do they go?" with her hand she demonstrated how far down they went. We'd be able to see the bottom of her butt cheeks, and better yet, I'd be able to watch them move while she was running. I nodded my head.

"By any chance, is this the most naked you guys have seen a girl?" She questioned slyly. We all started stuttering. We knew we couldn't say no or yes. We'd seen her naked, but she wasn't supposed to know about that. We all started trying to make up small stories that might make sense as to why we either have or haven't -all the while trying to maintain our innocence. She just smiled and shook her head. "Wow, do I feel Privileged." Linking her fingers around her belt loops she pulled her pants down around her ankles, pulling them off over her boots. Standing up straight she folded them and put them with her shirt and belt on the bleachers and pulled her tank top down. Reaching back, she slid a finger under the legging of her undies and pulled the cloth out from her butt crack. I didn't mind watching her do it, but I wouldn't mind watching them stay in there either.

Embry was sitting on the bleachers. Climbing off stiffly, he walked by her to the line where Seth and I started. Turning she followed him. Getting the CD ready, I saw her exchange a couple words with him that made him even more embarrassed -or turned on- than before. Crouching down, Mayella got ready -in a surprising track stance no less.

"Alright, go!" I hollered, the girl on the CD going through the intro. By the time the first buzzer hit they both kicked off, running neck and neck. I watched as she ran back and forth, staying right on with Embry. "Go easy on her." I whispered, nervous. Seth reached forward and touched my arm.

"Don't worry Jake, it'll be fine." he assured me, his eyes following Mayella as well. About five ten minutes passed with her keeping up with Embry, soon they were both sweating -which was odd. They were at a full pace run now both of their hearts racing. My heart started to pound with excitement as she hit 110 times. The sound of cloth ripping could be heard as she kicked off of the black line. Her eyes were shut as her breathing became hard. Her chest started to bounce everywhere, her tank top being pulled up above her back side, her flesh right above the waistband of her undies. The CD hit 126.

"126! You're doing great Mayella!" I hollered, feeling strangely overjoyed. Turning, kicking off of the black line again closest to my side of gym, she realized that her bra had broke. Reaching down the front of her shirt she unhooked her bra and ripped it off, throwing it to the side of the gym, still running. Turning, she kicked off one more time, her breathing harder than it should be, her face beat red. Everything on her was drenched from sweat, her long hair was dripping with it making the floor wet in the places she was running. But it wasn't a terrible smelling sweat like most of the other kids in this school, like the men or the women, she smelt like deodorant and perfume. Then suddenly all of her beautiful scent was covered by something foul. It was a sweet smell that hurt my nose and made poor Seth next to me gag. It wasn't just the smell of the sweetness, it was the smell of...death. Looking over, I spotted the source of it all. Standing in the doorway to the gym was the hideous black haired, pale skinned, blood sucking fiend, a trespasser to the werewolf territory. Looking up, thinking on how I was going to get Mayella out of here, I saw the fatal move. Swinging her leg forward her leg curled up in slow motion, an echo of crackling ringing off of the walls. I could see the flesh bulge out as her bones snapped in her leg. Falling to the ground she continued to slid across the floor and hit the wall, her face smashing off of the padding.

"Mayella!" Embry screamed stopping dead in his tracks. The Vampire in the doorway gasped, his hand fluttering to his nose as the scent of blood seeped into the room. I kicked off of the floor and ran to her, screaming her name, terrified that the fiend was going to get to her before me. I practically dove on her, my hands flooding to her neck. I tried spotting where the scent of blood was coming from, but saw nothing on her. I stopped as blood was smeared across her neck. I looked at the bottom of my hand shakily really quick and saw that the blood was mine. I must have clenched my fists so hard that it broke the skin.

"Is she dead!" Seth cried, running up next to me. I checked her neck more, ignoring him. "Did she break it! Did she break it!" he changed it, his hands fluttering everywhere. My head pounded as I panicked.

"Shut up! I don't know do I look like a freaking doctor!" I snapped, glaring at him. His hands snapped to his face, his eyes shut tightly. He was bouncing around, his hair falling in his face.

"I heard something snap though!" He howled. Embry crouched down next to Mayella, his heart speeding almost as fast as mine and Seth's.

"That was before she hit the wall." He replied, looking at us with wide eyes. I cursed below my breath, my breathing hard.

"That means something else on her is broken. Ah crap! I'm going to have to drive her home and explain this to her parents." My hands snapped to my head, my fingers curling around fistfuls of my hair pulling. The vampire walked in, his face looking worried.

"Is everything ok?" He questioned, slightly bent over. I glared at him. Mayella moaned slightly, looking slightly eased. I looked at her worried. I put my hands back on her neck, checking for more broken bones.

"Go away!" I hissed, shooting him a death glare. Even Seth shot him one. The freak recoiled, his nose crinkled.

"I am just wondering if she's ok!" He replied, his voice slightly raised. Seth snorted.

"We don't need your kind getting in the way!" I snarled. He glared at me, and for a brief moment we shared death glares until Mayella's sweet voice muttered my name. I sighed in relief. "Mayella, you're ok. I'm taking you home now." Her eyes closed tighter. Holding her breath, her head nudged. I could hear the cracking of her neck, then followed by her screams. Panicking I pushed her shoulders to the floor, my eyes shut tightly. "Mayella hold on." I whimpered. Embry and Seth started barking questions at me in a panicked voice, even the blood sucker was doing it. "SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE SCREWING UP MY CONCENTRATION AND YOU'RE HURTING HER MORE!!" I barked, silencing everyone. The blood sucker lashed out and shoved me away. I fell backwards, my elbow smashing off of the floor sending a shrill of pain up to my shoulder. Seth came to my side, his hands around my waist. He grabbed her neck in the places I did.

"Listen to me. Can you open your eyes?" he questioned, his eyes skimming across her face quickly.

"Get away from her!" I snarled, pushing myself forward. His eyes turned red, a contact lens falling to the floor.

"Be silent! I am only trying to take care of the problem that was caused by me!" He snarled back. I stared at him. I shook my head a bit and looked down at Mayella.

"Caused by you? What did you do!" I snarled, my heart racing, thinking he meant literally. He chuckled dryly, closing his eyes.

"I was the one who distracted her." May's heart started racing in her chest, the sound of it mimicking that of drums. The look in the vampire's eyes made it look like he was going to attack her. Chuckling he reached forward and laid a hand on her left breast, right above her heart. I growled, my limbs shaking terribly. I was going to kill him! I was going to rip his cold ass apart and set him on fire! "It is good to know you are still alive...what was her name?" He looked back at me.

"It's Mayella, but don't even bother trying to remember it!" I growled through clenched teeth, my toes curled inside my shoes.

"Jacob..." She whined.

"Why should I not remember it?" He questioned, his eyes looking hurt, but it didn't fool me.

"Because you're not staying around her long enough to use it!" I snarled again.

"Jacob!" Mayella screamed, her face mirroring the pain she was in. I stared at her, my limbs still shaking. Her eyes flew open. She looked around at all of us and groaned. "Jacob...please...he's trying to help." she whimpered, her voice barely a whisper. I felt awful for her, she was in so much pain, but being next to this...jackass didn't make me feel any better.

"Mayella, it is good to see that you are conscious." The freak greeted, leaning over smiling. I stuck my bottom lip out, hissing in my mind _She's been conscious for the past ten minutes jackass!_ Her eyes shut. Moaning she returned his smile.

"What's...your name?" She cooed in that sweet voice of hers. He gently moved her head back and forth, the pain obviously the cause of her whimpering. He didn't deserve to have her be so nice to him. In a matter of fact, he didn't even deserve _me_ being so _nice_ to him!

"My name is Edward Shawn." He replied, moving his hand down to her leg. I felt my face turn hot as I growled at him. Was he trying to cop a feel! That bastard! Her eyes zipped up to mine, evilly she glared at me.

"Shut up." She grumbled. I whimpered, my bottom lip puffing out. I can't believe she was just going to let that freak feel her up!

"He doesn't like me very well, does he?" _Edward_ guessed. It was a correct guess to, maybe I should give him a razor laced cookie made with gun powder instead of flower?

"Yeah well, I don't think he likes anyone who isn't like him or has boobs." Mayella replied. My jaw dropped. How could she say that without even knowing what that thing was! He laughed. Grunting I crossed my arms and scowled, looking away. She smiled at me, her face looking apologetic. "Oh, Jacob don't pout. You know I love you." She replied, slowly reaching her hand up. I looked at it for a couple of seconds, then crawled forward, taking her tiny hand in mine. I laughed a little, rubbing her hand gently.

"Well, if you love me like you said you do, then how about I come pick you up Saturday and we go watch a movie?" I winked. She looked at me thoughtfully, her heart racing. Her face turned red as Edward dragged his hand down to her ankle.

"I...I don't know. I'm not sure what I'm doing then, but if I'm not doing anything then...yeah." He applied pressure. She screamed, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He replied, holding his hands against her ankle gently. "Indeed, I believe her ankle is broken." He looked back at me. I leaned forward, trying to shelter Mayella the best I could.

"Is anything else on her broken?" Mayella looked down at the freak. He shook his head, his disgusting curls throwing his foul scent at me. God I felt sick.

"No, nothing else is broken. She might have a sore neck though." He looked at me with hard eyes. Sighing I slid my arms under Mayella's shoulders and pushed her up. Sliding over, the bloodsucker also helped push her up. I glared at him as she groaned. He returned my glare with a cocky smirk.

"Wow, I've never been more embarrassed in my life." She whimpered, her face hidden in her hands. Edward smiled, chuckling that light fairy giggle that was gay enough to make Richard Simmons look straight.

"Why do you say that?" I didn't give her a chance to replied. I slid her across the floor, wrapping my arms around her, lipping the words _You touch her and I'll tear you apart with my bare hands_. He snickered and reached forward, lightly poking her side as she struggled to see over my barricading arms.

"Because, I biffed it and half way killed myself...because I was running." She replied. I re-lipped the words _I'll rip your arm off and shove it up your brown eye_. He laughed a loud, musical, pixie laugh that made me want to rip his head off of his shoulders. Reaching down I slid my arm under her and lifted her up, then shoved myself to my feet.

"Well, that's taken care of, thanks for nothing." I snorted, trying to add as much muster as I could to it. I started walking away. Mayella flashed me a death glare as if I had just slapped her in the face. Cranking her arm back she slapped me in the chest.

"Jacob!" She hissed. I stopped and looked down at her, not really in the mood to fake any pain.

"What?" I looked at her, fake confusion.

"Right now, if it wasn't for Edward, You, Embry and Seth would all be screaming trying to figure out what to do! The least you could do is show a little sincerity." She hissed. I rolled my eyes. Turning around, I put a disgusted look on my face.

"Edward, Thank you so much, if I was gay I'd kiss you." I replied sarcastically. Mayella squeaked in my arms. Turning around I started for the bleachers again.

"Jake!" She snarled. I ignored her and continued to the bleachers. I could feel the icy presence leave; Seth and Embry were talking amongst themselves.

"Did you smell how foul he was?" Seth whispered. Mayella couldn't hear it; I know she couldn't because I was having some trouble hearing it myself.

"Yeah, do you think he'll cause trouble?" Embry asked him. Seth sighed.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't attack him until we catch him in the act of it first." Mayella shifted in my arms, rearing her head around me to see if the Ice Queen was still there.

"You know, you really need to work on your people skills." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"I don't like him" I replied plainly, shrugging my shoulders a little.

"Why not?" she questioned, sounding curious. She laid her head against my chest, her scent starting to come back through my nose, drowning out all of the hideous sweetness from frosty nuts. I grunted and tried thinking of a way to explain it to her without making it sound like he was a vampire.

"He was looking at you like you were dinner." Crap! The exact opposite of what I wanted to say. She giggled and leaned her forehead against my jaw.

"Well, I do look tasty." Yes, yes you do.

"Yeah, but you're my tasty." I smiled down at her, waiting to see the expression on her face change.

"According to whom?" She questioned, sounding breathless. She looked up at me, her cheeks red, the twinkle in her eyes captivating.

"According to this." I looked over my shoulder. I knew they would see this later, but I didn't want them gawking about it until we changed. I hated them watching when I was making out with someone. Whether it be a girl or my hand, I didn't like it. Leaning forward, I smashed my lips against hers. I needed to be careful! But the worst of it was done now…that is unless I just smashed a few teeth down the back of her throat.

"Look at Jake over there swapping spit with the vampire's daughter." I heard Embry tease behind me. I went stiff. Her heart started racing. Reaching up she wove her fingers through my hair, pulling. A rush of lust coursed through me. Turning her, I pushed her against the bleachers, my lips tangling amongst hers roughly, but gentle enough so that I wouldn't break her. I wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed my hips against hers. I could imagine what Edward would say once he read this on my mind. _You dog! You mutt! Contaminating my daughter with your sick tongue!_ Then he'd probably spit in my face...if he has saliva glands. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, my tongue lightly grazing her lips. I had to keep it in! In both ways. Grabbing her waist I pushed her up onto the bleachers -completely ignoring the fact I was now covered in her sweat- and smiled at her, looking her in the eyes.

"Nice." I gasped. That completely stole any and _all_ breath from me. But I wasn't the only one. Her heart was beating so fast that I thought her ribs were going to explode, her breathing mirroring it's beat. Turning I grabbed her pants and rolled up the pant leg. I had to be careful not to move her foot at all, I didn't want her hurting anymore than she already was. I slid that leg up. Grabbing her arm I put it up and over my shoulders. Wrapping my arm around her waist I looked at her. "You think you can stand on your good foot until I pull up your pants?" I questioned, panting. I was sore...in many ways.

"Yeah." She gasped, still trying to catch her breath.

"They sound like they just had sex." Seth whispered to Embry. Embry stifled a laugh. I glared at them out of the corner of my eye as I lifted her off of the bleachers and slowly let her down, making sure to keep her balanced. She clutched my shoulder as I pulled her pants up and buttoned them. Turning I grabbed her hoodie and her jacket and picked her back up, starting for the exit.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking at me with those huge, beautiful blue eyes.

"Stupid question to ask May." I chuckled a little. Her face turned to a worried expression.

"You're not..." I looked down at her. I heard her heart skip a beat. Embry and Seth followed us out, then turned to go the other way probably to go back to their original classes. "How can you do that! I don't want to go home! Not now!" She screamed, starting to squirm.

"May, listen, They can't be that mad at you if you're hurt, so just relax. I'll try to talk to them the best I can, I'll whittle them down and describe what happened. Don't worry." I assured her, fighting to keep her in my arms so that she wouldn't hurt herself anymore than she already was. She stopped and shook her head.

"How can I not worry? When you leave, I'm dead!" She snarled. I rolled my eyes and sat her down in a chair in the lobby. Turning I headed into the office. "no, _I'm _dead when _you_ go to sleep." I muttered, slowly shutting the doors behind me. Looking up I saw that Mrs. Talis and Mrs. Dommeny were in there flirting with Mr. Algar. Poor guy. He was in his late twenties and here he was stuck being hit on by Hitler and Osama, the guy was good looking too. Long black shimmering hair, a dressy shirt, pretty built, no facial hair. Not that I really cared if he got his cinnamon buns frosted or not by two old bitty's, just...I knew how he felt. He looked up at me the moment the door shut and smiled.

"Jacob, how are you?" He questioned, sounding happy to see me. Mrs. Talis turned around and looked at me, same as Mrs. Dommeny. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Pretty good I guess, hey can you let me sign out Mayella Cullen?" I questioned, not coming up to the desk unless I _really_ needed to. I didn't want Mrs. Talis grabbing my butt cheeks or anything. He grabbed the sign out sheet and wrote down Mayella's name.

"What for?" He questioned, not looking up. I shrugged my shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"She busted up her ankle in the gym about fifteen, twenty minutes ago." I replied. He looked up at me shocked. Mrs. Talis gasped looking worried.

"Oh my, is she ok?" He questioned, sounding concerned. I nodded.

"yeah, and uh, can I sign myself out? I'm leaving later on, but I also want to drive May home so she doesn't kill herself." I questioned. Mr. Algar nodded and filled out all of the paper work for Mayella and I right there so that I wouldn't have to walk through the piranha's. He knew how I felt about them, we spoke a lot outside of school. He was actually a really cool guy outside of school, and what the girls didn't know what...he was married...to a guy.

"where are you going later on?" He questioned, wanting to carry out conversation. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Had some plans to do in Los Angeles. Probably get some new clothes." I shrugged, playing with a paper weight on a table by the door. He leaned against the table and smiled at me.

"Gonna go pick up some more frilly thongs?" He winked. I snorted and laughed.

"oh yeah, preferably some edible ones. I'll wear them before I send them to you to be eaten." I smiled. His face warped to a disgusted expression, but he laughed.

"mmm, sounds tasty, make sure they're blueberry." he came around the desk and patted my shoulder.

"What's that? You want Cherry?" Laughing he opened the door and kicked me in the butt gently. I pretended to stumble and turned around, my bottom lip puffed out. "You know, it's illegal to hit someone else's kid." I winked. He snickered.

"Well isn't it obvious I'm trying to get fired?" I laughed and lipped the words _I don't blame you_. He nodded and looked back over his shoulder at the girls. "If you have a gun, can I borrow it? They've been in that office since second period, pestering and bothering me." I laughed again and shook my head.

"I'll ask Leah if she still has some of her father's guns hanging around." I replied, making sure that I was talking in a whisper. He smiled and clenched his fist, bringing it back in joy. I laughed and shook my head. "See you later Mrs. Algar." I turned to walk away. He laughed.

"See you later Mrs. Black." Mayella looked up at that one, her cheeks turning red. I smiled. She thought he was talking to her! Poor thing.

"You're allowed to leave and I've also given them a heads up that you might not be in school for a few days." She looked up at me confused, her eyebrows furrowed in the center.

"Why won't I be in school?" She questioned as I got to her. Leaning down I slid my arms under her legs and lifted her up again. Turning I made my way down the stairs carefully, not being able to see where I was stepping and I didn't want to step on any books -that students had a nasty habit of leaving lying around on the steps for some odd reason- and end up losing my balance and dropping May down the stairs.

"Because, you hit your face pretty hard, you could end up with a concussion." I replied. Getting to the doors, I pushed them open with my hip and slid her out of the building sideways. She didn't seem too happy. In a matter of fact, she didn't seem happy at all. Getting to her truck, I opened the passenger side and carefully put her on the seat. Reaching over her I buckled her in. It was nice out now. It was warm, possibly 72 degrees, or 73. I couldn't really tell, I'd always sucked with temperature. Backing up I shut the door and went around to the other side. Carefully -but with some strength cause the damn thing is ancient- I hauled the door open and climbed in. Climbing in I situated myself and shut the door. I looked down at the ignition and smiled. "Where are the keys?" I asked, looking up at her, remembering the day she had brought me home. She had asked me the same question. She grabbed her jacket and pulled the keys out handing them to me, a confused look on her face. She didn't understand why I was smiling. I just realized that that's the one line that's said the most between us. Where are the keys.

Sliding the key into the ignition I turned it, afraid that the key was going to either twist up or snap in half, then I'd have to walk her home. All the way to her house there in Forks...I'd do it. The engine screamed, my ears shattering. My eyes spazzed out at the sound of it as the squealing destroyed the hell out of my ears. God if I had a choice to either listen to the sound of this engine or nails being dragged across a glass plate I'd pay six hundred dollars to listen to the nails and the glass plate, but I knew this piece of crap would die down soon. Of course it was supposed to be _died_ down like...70 years ago. I pulled out of the parking lot -once the engine was quiet enough to let me see- and started down the road. She was silent for the ride, looking out the window, her red hair falling over her bare shoulders. I couldn't stand the silence when I was with her. I had to hear her angelic voice. I never really had to start the conversation with Renesmee, she'd always talk to me, even as a baby she'd always make some noise to make me feel not so alone. But with Mayella...it wasn't like that. She was always quiet, like something bad had happened to her.

I looked at the road again, stealing small glimpses of her out of the corner of my eye. She was so...different. She had red, red hair, but she looked just like Renesmee. But she was smaller. And the way she stared off, her eyes so focused...and she was so small. When Renesmee was her age, she was almost a good three inches taller, but it's not just height that's the difference. Mayella was so thin. Her bones are a lot smaller than Nessie's as well. She seems so...fragile. Like a real angel. Her eyelashes fluttered as her muscled stiffened. She started muttering to herself. How was it Bella was able to have her? Bella wasn't supposed to be able to have kids after she turned into a vampire, but here she was, little, 16 year old Mayella Cullen. Human. Her muscles jumped again.

"Why are you so tense?" I questioned, taking my eyes off of the road. She looked at me, her lips parted. She was so beautiful, but...small. It was like in the silence, I could see all of her flaws, but it made me want to protect her that much more. All of those flaws. She shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"I'm going to die, that's why." She muttered in her soft voice. I rolled my eyes and pulled into Edward's driveway. I stopped it and shut the truck off. I could see the shutters flash in the windows, but I ignored them. Reaching over I laid my hand on her cheek and smiled at her. I parted my lips. I was going to stop her from talking such nonsense.

"No, I don't think you will." I whispered, leaning in. I could feel her go tense underneath my touch, her breathing speeding up. I stared deep into her eyes as I moved in.

"Yeah...I will." She replied in a whisper, her voice quaky as she closed her eyes. I rolled mine and pushed away from her. She was beginning to tick me off, I mean, if I told Nessie something, she'd believe me, but with Mayella, it was the exact opposite. Well yet again, May didn't understand anything that was going on. She didn't know _why_ her parents weren't going to kill her. If they wanted to kill her, they would have done it already.

"Jesus May, they aren't going to kill you!" I repeated, my voice raised, causing her to jump a little bit.

"How do you know that?" She questioned, her voice staying a whisper. It made me mad that she didn't believe me, but it made me even more made that she sounded so beautiful while defying me. Like God and Satan. Satan had to listen to God with that beautiful voice of his. So calm, so smooth. It probably ticked Satan off too.

"Because! You didn't do anything wrong! It was me!" I hollered again, bringing my hands down, almost slamming them against the steering wheel, a chuckle breaking through. I was getting mad over nothing! The front door opened and Bella and Edward walked out onto the porch. She groaned.

You better start picking up some lines now, because we have no more time to talk." I looked at her as she pushed the passenger side door open. I unbuckled my seat belt, thinking she'd wait until I made it over to her, but I was shocked when she pushed herself from the seat. The breath stuck in my throat as her feet disappeared. Please land on only your good foot! A loud snapping crackled through the air. She fell to the ground screaming. I gasped and rushed out running to her side of the vehicle to help her as she cried out, but Edward beat me. He shoved me out of the way, Bella right behind him. He threw himself to his knees and gathered his daughter up in his arms.

"Mayella, what happened!" He howled in one of the most agonizing sounds I'd ever heard from him. Even more agonizing than when Bella was dieing, giving birth to Nessie.

"She broke her ankle in school." I replied, my heart racing. Edward whirled around and glared at me, his eyebrows furrowed, his once perfectly smooth forehead crinkled.

"No shit Sherlock! You think I can't see that?" He snarled. I whimpered lightly. I was definitely going to get it later on when Mayella was asleep.

"Edward, Stop it! He's only trying to help!" Bella squealed, slapping his shoulders lightly. She was defending me. Edward picked her up and brought her inside. Bella sighed.

"Come on in Jacob." she invited, looking depressed.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, and it's not her fault, it's mine." I whispered. She nodded.

"I know Jake, just let it blow over with Edward. He's not used to having such a frail thing to take care of, he's over protective of her." She whispered back. I walked inside as Edward laid her on the couch and propped her ankle on a cushioned footstool, making her as comfortable as possible. I felt awful watching it. Where was all of my confidence now? I had to be strong in front of May though, if she saw me waver...how would that make her feel? Then I remembered, Jacob wasn't supposed to know Mayella's parents, and he wasn't supposed to know that they knew about him. Turning I looked at Bella.

"How do you know who I am?" I played along. She looked at me.

"Mayella was telling us about you yesterday, I'm pretty sure that you are him seeing how you are the only friend she's made so far." She replied. She knew what I was doing. I smiled.

"She was talking about me?" I saw Mayella fidget, her heart starting to race. I looked at her, her face was red.

"I-I told her that I was sitting with you at lunch today!" She cut in just as Bella was about to add something. Bella started laughing, her voice sounding different for some odd reason. I missed the way she laughed when she was human, and it was a more musical laugh than when she was first turned. What was wrong with her?

"She really does like you. She may not act like it but, she really _really_ likes you." She teased. The smile on my face grew larger. Mayella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Mom! Shut up!" She grumbled. Looking up, his face stiff, still miffed I was guessing Edward added.

"Speaking of shut up, we got a call from the school today." Both Mayella and I went stiff. So Mrs. Talis _had_ called Edward. This was bad. "What was this about you telling the teacher to shut the fuck up? And calling her a bitch, and beating up a kid, and threatening another student all in the same exact class?" I flinched as he accented the swear words. He didn't have a drop of sympathy on his face, and he didn't look like he was going to sympathize with her anytime soon. He was acting like he was on his period...he probably would be if he actually had blood in his body. He shot me a dirty look. "Do you realize that when I was going to school I never did anything like that! Do you realize that getting us on bad terms with that side of the border can make us look bad! Sam was kind enough to let you cross the border, you should be sucking up!" He scowled her. Oh so that was what he was focusing on? His image. He shot me an even more dirty look than before. He was starting to yell.

"Dad I-"

"No! You be silent! This is your second day of school Mayella!" He hollered.

"Dad listen!" He threw his hands up, one finger pointing at her.

"No! You listen to me little lady! If anything else goes wrong, you will be ripped from that school faster than you can say no and you will be put into Forks!"

"Dad!"

"Shut up!" He was being unfair to her!

"Mr. Cullen, Listen, it's not her fault-" I tried he glared at me. He was rippin' pissed now.

"You stay out of this! You aren't a father, so you have absolutely nothing to say in this! I need to teach her what I apparently thought she already knew!" He pointed the finger at me. He had a lot of freaking nerve treating me like this!

"Would you just listen to us!" I snarled. I wasn't going to take this crap from him. Not when he had been gone for almost 70 years. I refused to let him walk off of the set and then come back acting like he was king. He could kiss my rump if he thought that I was going to let that happen.

"No! I won't listen to you, in a matter of fact Jacob! I don't want you hanging out with Mayella ever again! I never want to see you again, so you just disappear now!" Heat rushed through me. He was acting like a jerk and he was pissing me off. I felt my arms shake. I couldn't phase, no, not in front of Mayella, not so close to her. I didn't want to have myself an Emily. I didn't want to hurt her. I pushed my hands to my head, trying to calm myself down. I could sense the panic in Bella.

"Why...won't you...listen...you..." I growled, my effort of trying to hold back my wolf form causing my joints and body to hurt. I had to hold it back, even if it killed me. Bella stepped forward.

"Edward! Listen now!" She barked at Edward, not for me, but because she wanted me to calm down so I wouldn't put Mayella's life in danger. Like that would ever happened, not while I loved her so much.

"You take their sides!" He snarled, his voice drenched with hatred. Was it because Bella was taking my side even though she was supposed to take his side after them being together for so long?

"You're being unfair! Stop it now!" She snarled in return. Pushing himself to his feet he stormed past me and out the kitchen door. He slammed it shut, the clicking sound of the hinges signaling that anymore slamming after this then the poor door would fall off it's hinges. His words kept stabbing at my mind like a high powered nail gun. I shook harder, panting, trying to calm down. I pushed my hands against my temples harder, the pain from refusing to turn bringing tears to the corners of my eyes.

"Jacob..." Mayella whispered. I smelt salt, salt and water. She was crying? A loud squeal came from her as her crying deepened. I looked at her, my shaking stopping all at once. She doubled over and cried into her hands, her red hair almost completely covering her. I grunted a little, realizing that I was only hurting her, but it was too late to walk out of her life. Too late for both of us. I could tell she was trying to stop crying, but she started crying harder, her breathing choppy. I felt awful. I stepped forward, stepping over her bag that I guess Bella had brought in, and sat on the couch next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly, resting my cheek against the top of her head.

"Mayella, Ssshhh." I kissed the top of her head, the scent of her hair tickling my senses, but that only made me feel worse. Here she was crying, and here I was smelling her shampoo. I was shallow. "It's alright, he won't be able to separate me and you." I whispered, thinking of how strong the bond of the imprinting was. He knew he'd never keep me from her. I'd find a way to see her. Even if it meant stealing her while she was at school or sleeping. She pushed herself forward, burying her face in my chest, crying harder.

I held her tightly, rocking her back and forth, listening to her repeat over and over again for me never to leave her. How was I going to leave her? Why would I ever want to? She was just being silly. There was no reason for me to leave her, and she was overreacting. I shifted a little and rested my cheek on her shoulder. Closing my eyes I listened to her talk about how depressed she would be if she couldn't ever see me again. She stopped after a few minutes, nothing more than sniffles were left. Bella turned and headed out the door quietly to go find Edward and try talking some sense into him, leaving me to deal with her flippant, crying daughter. Pulling away from me, her eyes red from crying, he looked up at me and smiled.

"You done with the water works now?" I questioned, chuckling a slight bit. She nodded, sniffling a bit.

"I don't want to lose you." She squeaked, her bottom lip trembling a little. I felt awful. She must _really_ like me then. I pulled her in and hugged her tightly, laying my cheek on the top of her head.

"Don't worry May, once you have me, there's no getting rid of me." I joked. She looked up at me, her bottom lip still slightly puffed out.

"so you're like AIDS?" She returned, joking. I pushed away from her and stared at her through wide eyes. Like _what_? AID's! Why AID's? Was she like...hinting I was a hooker or something? But what the hell was I supposed to say to _that_? _Oh I'm a werewolf and I can't get AID's_. Was that even true? Could werewolves not get AID's?  
"I-I guess!" I chuckled, wondering if I should have agreed or disagreed with her.

"I was joking." She pulled away and returned my smile. She was _joking?_ How does she figure? I smiled, still frightened to hear why she would choose that to throw into a joke.

"Usually people don't use such deadly things in jokes." I laughed lightly. Of course that was a lie. There was vampire and werewolf jokes, then there were swimming pools in blonde jokes, then there was a werewolf telling blonde jokes to a blonde vampire and that could be deadly, that is if the blonde vampire isn't a total stick in the mud like a curtain Vampire we all know.

"No, but I was using something you can't get rid of." She explained, her smile slightly disappearing. I thought about it then laughed harder. Well I guess in that case then yes. Yes I am your worst case of AID's.

"Yeah, I guess why you used AIDS then." Behind us, out in the kitchen the front door opened and in came Bella, followed by Edward.

"Well, kids, I have good news for you." Bella sighed. Kids? I wasn't a kid and neither was Mayella...well she was more of a kid than I was, unless I guess you were talking about how I act, but yet again that would only be subject able to some people, not everyone. Mayella turned around and looked at her mother worried.

"What is it?" She asked. Behind Bella Edward was sulking, his arms crossed, his forehead wrinkled, his lips puckered...god he was ugly! He glared at me.

"Well, Mayella, You will be allowed to visit Jacob, but when he's over here and if he ever goes in your bedroom, you must have the door open at all times. When out side this house, you will call us every ten minutes that you aren't in school and give us an update of your status and last but not least, you will only be able to be with Jacob until 6:30 outside this house. When he is here, he is only allowed here until 8." Mayella's jaw dropped, and mine almost dropped as well. CHARLIE PUNISHMENT! Oh my god! Edward was like Hitler with punishments! _Next we kill all of werewolves because I don't like their skin color!_ A small smile tugged across Edward's face. He was considering it! That jerk off!

"6:30! You can't be serious! Me and Jacob were going to watch a movie Saturday!" Mayella howled sounding like a dog getting hit by a car.

"Then go to an early show!" Edward snapped on her, his upper lip curling up over his teeth. She went quiet, her lips tightening. She turned away from him and looked at me, her nose slightly in the air. I laid a hand on her leg gently for reassurance. I kept my mind blank but couldn't help but think of how warm her flesh was through her jeans.

"That'll be fine. I'm pretty sure that we can get enough time in before 6:30." She smiled at me, her eyes glistening. I don't know what Edward saw but he didn't like it. He stepped forward and snarled.

"If you're going to be doing stuff like that, I'll make it 4!" I looked at him, the anger starting to skyrocket inside of me. I wanted to punch him in the face right now. I wanted to beat the hell out of him until he could no longer stand for acting like a jerk off!

"Hiding?! HIDING! You think I'm hiding her!" He snorted, his eyes full of hatred for me. "It's people like you Jacob Black that I despise! Be thankful I'm even letting you into this house after corrupting her the way you did today!" I was pretty sure he was thinking of other things he was linking me up to. I forgot that when Bella and Edward got married it became a rich little game that they liked to play. Pin the Blame on Jacob!

"Corrupting!' I am thankful! I'm very thankful, but you keep threatening to drop the time to an unreasonable time! I won't be able to talk to her at all except for in school!" I snarled back at him, rage flaring through my mind.

"That's a good thing! I don't want her anywhere around your kind!" He sneered. My kind? _My _kind. Oh so now he was saying how he didn't want Mayella near any of the werewolves? Why because I'd _corrupt_ her? Stupid blood sucking leech! Stupid parasitic, marrow munching butt plug!

"Stop trying to shelter her from everything! What will you do when she decides to have a family of her own!" I screamed back, the heat rushing through me again. Oh god I wanted to kill him _so_ badly right now for being a dick! I stood up and faced him, standing in the doorway. Edward flashed me a smug, tight little smile, glaring at me through narrow eyes.

"Oh, I won't mind unless it's with you!" I could feel my hips crack. The phasing was too close. I couldn't stay in here any longer or I'd hurt Mayella. My fists clenched as the fire turned to glass and tore through my veins, my head splitting.

"I guess, I'm leaving then." I wheezed, the pain almost too unbearable for me to control, but I had to force it back. I couldn't let Mayella see what I really was. I couldn't turn and hurt her. I'd never allow myself to live if I did that. Behind me Mayella gasped.

"Jacob...no." I looked back at her, my cheeks snapping. I could feel my face stretching into my wolf form. I couldn't hold it back any longer. It was either calm down or morph, and right now my body was begging for me to morph. She looked at me with a hurt expression and nodded once, probably realizing it was for the best. Standing she hobbled to the bottom of the stairs on one foot. I could feel my limbs start to stop. I didn't want to be mad anymore. I didn't want this. I didn't want this quickly set up relationship to break apart just as fast. What would everyone in school say? _Oh Mayella Cullen and Jacob Black were dating for a whole two days then broke up. I wonder what he did?_

"Mayella." I whispered a forced smile on my face. I didn't want her to go to bed seeing me look so miserable. I wouldn't be able to bear it. She looked back over her shoulder at me. "Goodnight." She smiled and nodded.

"goodnight, Jacob." Then as if it seemed my feet had a mind of their own, I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and crushed my lips against hers, sending the heat that I was feeling through her body -hopefully with a different outcome.

. "I'm going to kill him!" Edward snarled from the kitchen, the sound of whatever he was holding onto cracking, but I ignored it, right now it was my time to show Mayella that I was pissed off at him, not her.

"I love you." I whispered looking down into her eyes noting her fast heartbeat and her slightly parted lips. She was beautiful to me, but so small. She quickly pushed her lips to mine in a soft peck and whispered in my ear.

"Do yourself a favor and use the back door." I pulled away from her slightly out of breath body and looked back at the back door that seemed to be vampireless and nodded.

"Yeah, I think that would be best." I gave her one more quick look and turned for the back door. Opening it I slipped out but was able to catch her whisper her parting words.

"I love you." Shutting the door I went off to the side of the house, removed my clothes and let all of the anger shove through me, then I dashed away into the woods. I had someplace to be, and right now, here wasn't one of them.

BAYING TIDES

I came up onto the back porch of the Clearwater house, Leah was inside washing dishes, the sound of the running water was audible through the closed door and the walls. I turned back and put my pants on before I opened the door, making sure my feet were spotless before I treaded into Leah's domain. She looked back at me with a deep glare and shook her head.

"Why can't you knock?" She questioned acidically. I ignored her and moved past her to the fridge.

"how come you haven't been turning lately? You've only turned once in the past, I don't know...nine months." I questioned, pulling a beef jerky stick out of the package. She put the plate she was working on in the sink.

"Because, I have no reason to turn into a wolf, dummy." She replied. Turning on the water she ran the dishes under them and put them up on a towel to dry.

"I think it's pointless not turning back into a wolf. What are you trying to do? _Age_?" I snorted and laughed. She didn't say anything instead pulled the plug on the sink full of water and watched as the dirty bubbles went down.

"What if I am trying to age?" She questioned, looking at the shiny metal underneath the bubbles. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It's never going to happen Leah. No matter how long you hold off from turning, you're still only going to die from being chopped to bits or getting your tail creamed by vampires. Second probably before first." I walked past her and up the stairs to Seth's room. He was laying on his bed, his face in his pillow, his stereo on as loud as he could get it. It was some, French music crap station. I looked at him questioningly waiting for him to look up but he never did. Stepping in I shut the door and ran at the bed. I leapt and landed on him, causing him to scream in either pain or fear. I shoved my hands up his shirt and started to tickle him, the confusion in his eyes priceless as he flailed around, screaming. "SETH WHAT'S UP!" I screamed. He snapped his hand up and hit me in the face.

"What are you doing here! What are you doing to me!" He screamed, pulling away from me, falling off the other side of his bed. I rubbed the side of my face where he hit me and glared at him. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me over this crappy French Opera ear splitting garbage. Grabbing his remote I turned it off.

"Thank you!" Leah called up the stairs. Smiling I turned the upper part of my body and hollered back down to them.

"You're welcome!" Seth pushed himself up and rubbed his bottom, his eyes half shut.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. Was he sleeping when I showed up? How the hell could he sleep with his music that loud? I stretched and looked around his room. Inspirational posters everywhere. God, when was this kid going to upgrade to nudies?

"I was asking when we were going to take the trip?" I questioned, looking at him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"To where?" He questioned, sounding seriously confused. Oh my god, I can't believe this kid forgot about our trip to Los Angeles. What a dummy. I rolled my eyes.

"The shopping trip in Los Angeles? Remember? You, your sister, Sam, Paul, Jared, Emmy, Quily and me were all supposed to go?" I rolled my hand, trying for all of this to ring a bell. He looked at me with an apologetic glimpse and itched the back of his head.

"Ah man, no one told you we cancelled that? Sam can't go, so instead we set up a party for tonight here." He explained, sitting on the edge of his bed. I couldn't help but note how adorable he was. Although he was a werewolf, he was the only one who was able to maintain his childish appearance, and although he didn't like to be treated like a child, we couldn't help but do it anyway. He was adorable because of it. I would kill to look like I was at _least_ 16 again, instead of a rotting 25.

"A party? Is there gonna be balloons?" I questioned, fairly upset. I had been planning for this trip for the past week and a half, even before Mayella showed up. Seth looked at the floor.

"No, but there's going to be humans, loud rock music and alcohol." He replied sounding almost as bummed as I had. My jaw dropped. Did he just say _alcohol?_ How the hell were we going to get that! None of us had our _over-twenty-one_ I.D. yet, except Sam of course.

"Who the hell is supplying the booze?" I questioned. Seth sighed.

"Sam, of course. Three kegs of Busch, a few twelve packs of Smirnoff, Some Jack Daniels and a huge bottle of Gold Shlagger." I whistled.

"How much is that coming out too?" I questioned, knowing that enough JD For a crowd comes out to at least -depending if you get it here, Los Angeles, or Forks- to 70 bucks.

"Almost 180 in booze alone, then there's party foods."

"Damn, enough to feed us and humans, that's gonna be a lot. Anyone else helping for the cost?"

"Paul is, he's pitching in fifty, but Leah's demanding an extra fee." I cocked my eyebrow.

"Why? She can't demand anything." I snorted. He shook his head.

"We're having it here, seeing how our house is the biggest, and Leah has to clean it all at the end." I sighed and shook my head. I did have to admit, I would be asking for money if I had to replace everything and clean everything up.

"How much is she asking for?" I questioned. Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"She's putting all of the important things away in the attic for now, stuff that belonged to our parents, and she's locking the cellar and making a large serving table. She's going to try and have most of it outside, so in the end she's only asking for fifty to sixty dollars, but if anything major gets broken -like a window or so- she wants money that's going to cover the cost of any damages to the house." He explained. I nodded. It didn't sound selfish of her at all, she just doesn't want anything to get completely ruined while were drunk out of our skulls, and whatever we do completely ruin, she wants to be able to replace it.

"Who's invited? You have any clues?" I leaned back. He sighed and nodded.

"Embry and I went around and told people. Nelson, and Rena will be there, with Smosh, Cedric, Stephanie, Tootsie and their gang. Brittany Selge, Harry Clorex and D man will be there to with a few of their friends, Nana, and Ghost, Billy Marshalls and Angie, I dropped a notice to Mr. Algar, he's going to see if his husband boyfriend thing can get tonight off, if not then he'll show up. Lexie, and Poo poo will be there as well. Also we're asking for a few cheerleaders from Forks high, you know." He smiled at me. I laughed.

"Ah man, Poo poo and Smosh will be there? Oh god, this is gonna be one hell of a party!" I laid back and laughed. Seth was quiet for a moment, then he leaned forward and rested his cheek on my chest completely taking me surprise. He closed his hand and pushed it to his lips, closing his eyes. He was using me for a pillow? my flesh jumped as he rubbed his face against my flesh. I didn't say anything or move, just watched as his face rounded out and his lips slightly quiver as he fell asleep. Tonight was going to be a blast, I knew it.

BAYING TIDES

I helped with the party favors and the storing of the booze while we waited for our guests to arrive. Leah and Seth were getting the rules from Sam as he handed the kegs to Paul and Jared.

"Remember, no driving drunk, unless you know how to fake a death perfectly. If you get into an accident and beef it, I want you dead, you hear me?" He ordered. Seth nodded as he grabbed one of the millions of bags of chips and sodas -for the none drinkers- and other foods. "Also, I want one of you to stay sober so you can give your guests a ride home, and also try your hardest to talk them into staying the night. I'm pretty sure their parents wouldn't be too happy to find out they were drinking." Leah grumbled and rolled her eyes. Probably something she didn't think of. "No phasing in front of the humans, no exotic dancers -cause you know I'm not going to be here, it wouldn't be fair-" Leah glared at him. "No jumping out of trees, off of the house, out of cars, any non-human or paranormal stuff etc. Keep the music to a minimum, it can be loud but not so loud you can hear it at the Cullen's"

"Like, a human could hear it? Cause someone can always here if you mean one of the Cullen's." Embry joked around, bringing in a few bags of food.

"You know what I mean. Don't go out past curfew, if I catch you drunk I'm going to have to frisk you and I don't feel like doing that but it's a part of my job, and I don't have to ask you if you're drunk because I'd know the answer." He took and breath and looked at Seth. "No molesting the children, I know he's cute but keep his eyes covered, he doesn't need to see or be touched by anything he shouldn't be." Seth took a deep breath. "You know how things magically fall out when you're drunk and end up in places they shouldn't be. Also, if you're going to have sex with a human, wear a condom and go gentle...actually, no, don't have sex with the human's at all, if anything have sex with Leah or Seth, ok?"

"But you just got done telling us _not_ to have sex with Seth." Embry whined.

"Well I lied ok? Seth is better than the humans." Seth screamed and ran away into the kitchen. We all laughed.

"Enough rules?" I questioned, walking out, my arms crossed. He shook his head.

"Nope, but you should know the rest, play it safe, no sex with the humans, take care of your guests, don't get drunk and fall asleep and if you find a human passed out prop them up so that if they throw up they don't drown in it, alright?" We all nodded. "Good, this is the first alcohol party most have you have been too -possibly the first alcohol any of you had drank- so I'm letting you have this fun and if Chief Deagan wasn't with his pregnant wife then I'd be here to enforce the laws, but alas, my luck sucks terribly and I'm off." He muttered the last and turned away, walking back to the cruiser. Leah shut the door and walked into the kitchen to help set up. We all just stood there and waited. Embry jumped on me, his arms wrapped around my neck.

"Jacob dude! We are gonna rock out with our-"

"Pants on, and things tucked away. We aren't allowed to have sex with the humans, remember?" I looked at him with a serious expression and shrugged away from him. He sighed.

"I didn't say we were going to get it on with our groupies, just that we were gonna get naked, and that we could because you know it's like...our party." I rolled my eyes.

"Getting naked leads to the horizontal mambo Emmy my friend, and the only ones we're allowed to dance with is each other, Seth or Leah." I looked at him and sat on the couch. The doorbell rang, a sweet smell coming over the air. Seth ran and pulled the door open. Alice jumped on him and gave him a big hug, Rosalie came in holding a few bags of what looked to be food.

"Compliments of Esme and the others." She replied dully, handing the bag to Seth once Alice got done glomping him. He took it and looked at it confused.

"The others aren't coming?" he asked sounding bummed. He probably was hoping for either Edward or Carlisle, or Emmett to join, but Rosalie shook her head.  
"I wouldn't even be here if it had nothing to do with humans and your idiotic mutt friends exposing themselves to them because their plastered." She snorted and walked by him. Alice stuck her tongue out at Rosalie when her back was turned, then turned to me.

"Hi Jacob! I'm so excited! This parties going to be banging!" She squealed and jumped over the coffee table, landing on the couch next to me, her arms wrapped around my neck, suffocating me in that god awful vampire smell that I had once become accustomed to when Renesmee was around, but sadly ended up _not_ when I refused to go around them after she left.

"yeah, thanks." I wheezed, pushing her off of me. She pulled away and giggled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're not used to smelling us anymore. Sorry." She lightly hit herself in the forehead. I shrugged my shoulders. Looking at her I noticed she was in a halter top and a pair of sexy leather pants. I smiled.

"What's with the club clothes? Did you finally foresee where Jasper hid the key and get them back? Or did you have to buy more because he's too sensitive to see you wear them?" I laughed. She looked down at her bare stomach and smiled.

"Oh these? I bought these just for this party! so I can get my groove on!" She put her fists together and started to bring them around in a circle. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Be careful you groovy thing, you might stun us all to death with your awesome rounding talents." She laughed and lightly punched me in the arm, then moved away to help with the rest of the set up. After about eight the people started to show up and of course, like any party they all just stood around and ate the food even though there was some pretty cool music that was being played -mostly "oldies" such as Nickleback and Metallica- but there were others such as Dynamico and Ghetto Star being played. The entire house was packed before 8:30, and by 9 one of the kegs were already half gone. I didn't stay seated -of course- I got up and danced around, pulled Leah out of her pissy slumpy mood and danced with her, then Rena...then both. I had to pull out for a slow song -in of course, Alice was a Dj. I sat on the couch as Seth brought in a larger glass of the Goldshlager. I looked at him confused as he handed it to me, he had another in his hand. "For me?" I questioned. He smiled.

"yep, I figured you'd want some, no one else is touching it, they're going for the kegs." He sat next to me and started to drink out of his, his face scrunching up from the first sip. I laughed.

"It's alcohol Sethy poo, not coolaid, even though it'll probably have the same effect on us." I held my glass out to him and smiled. "Cheers?" He looked at the glass confused, then up at me.

"What are we going to drink to?" He asked skeptically. I shrugged my shoulders.

"The return of Edward? A new chew toy? No one dies at this party? No one has sex with you?" He looked at his glass then clinked it against mine with the largest smile on his face.

"I choose all of the above. Especially the last one." I laughed and pulled it away, slugging it down. Bad idea. I pulled the glass away and shuttered, Seth laughing hysterically as the taste of the alcohol burned my throat. "It's alcohol Jakey poo, not cool aid, although it'll probably have the same effect." He repeated what I said. Unfortunately, I wish he could have been right.

After an hour or so -the heat in that house driving me insane after that glass of Goldslager, four cups of busch and three bottles of Smirnoff- I started to feel a little...tipsy. I wasn't the only one feeling this way. Jared had drank himself into a flirting friendsy, and so had Quil. Paul had managed to dirty talk Rosalie into heading upstairs with him, and Quil and Alice settled with the back porch. I did _not_ want to know what they were doing. Seth was being treated like a party favor. I have no clue how many times that kid was kissed by random girls. Embry had managed to snake himself in with someone, and I was stuck talking to Mr. Algar and his loving husband. He was a soda drinker -although I know he snuck in some alcohol, I could smell it.

"So, how you like the party so far?" I questioned, my head spinning as I sat down next to him and his boyfriend.

"It's fun so far, a lot of..." He fumbled for words. His husband coughed.

"Sexuality." Mr. Algar laughed, his face turning red.

"yeah that. Alcohol and kids can come out to a crazy equation, do you have any idea what special events are going to be held later?" He smiled. Special? Events? We were having events? I was just about to say I didn't know anything about it when Paul came down the stairs, an empty bottle of Smirnoff -in which he was reusing to fill with Busch- hooting and hollering about something.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" Leah walked over and turned the stereo down. She was drunk to, although she didn't play on like she was. "Now for our special event! Can you all follow us out into the front yard?" He jumped down the stairs and rushed out the door, followed by the crowd of people inside. I looked at Mr. Algar and sighed.

"Well, we're about to find out, huh?" I pushed myself to my feet and followed the crowd. Even Quil and Alice and Rosalie and the other idiot interrupted what they were doing -either that or they were finished- to come out and see what was going on. In the road was five sheet covered cars. I knew they were cars, it was freaking obvious and I didn't like where this was going.

"Alright ladies and gents!" Paul jumped up on the hood of one of the cars. "What you have before you is five, totally awesome cars! Decked out with horsepower and crap!" I grabbed Mr. Algar's hand and looked at his watch -although I think he thought I meant something else by it. It was midnight. Oh my god! "We will select five members of our gang! And we will have what I like to call, Drunk Drag Racing!" He boomed. Everyone screamed excited. We were all dead. He jumped down. "Ok, the names that will be put in are Leah, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Jacob!" Everyone hooted and hollered. I could feel my intestines shrivel. This was bad. "First person!" he stuck his hand into a hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Leah Clearwater!" She didn't rush forward at all, but everyone cheered. Then I saw it, people were sticking cash into a garbage bag. Oh god. Probably for hospital bills. "Second, is Embry!" Everyone cheered. Even Embry didn't rush forward. "Third is Jared! Then Quil! And last but not least driving the bug! Jacob Black!" My stomach heaved, but I held it back. "Seth Clearwater will be working security camera's that have been put up all over the city so that it will be recorded and copies can be made once edited!" Everyone was freaking out now. They were so freaking excited. But I felt something else. I felt like I was going to die. I pushed through the crowd and grabbed Paul's shirt as he turned to face his _people_.

"What the hell are you thinking butt lick!" I snarled in his face. He stumbled a bit but caught his balance. "Didn't Sam tell us not to drive drunk! Do you realize you're ruining it for all of us?" I growled in his face. He pulled away and nodded.

"Just get in the car." Grabbing my arm he whirled me around and shoved me into the bug. The others moved forward, looking confused and not at all happy at what was going to happen. I bet you they had the same sinking feeling I had. One that made you feel like you were going to burst. I wish I hadn't had any alcohol. We all climbed in and started the cars as Paul introduced the route. We were to take the back roads that were almost two miles from the police station. The bumpy, unkept roads that were never patrolled anymore…by humans. He turned to us and held up a white rag, and to signal for us to go, he dropped it. We all stomped on the gas at the same time, the tires squealing, the cars lurching forward and down the road in a flash. I felt so sick. So god damn sick!

I stared at the roads as they sped by, the trees a blur. I must have been going a good 110 mph. When I made my first pass of the house again. We were to make three laps, and who ever made it over the line first won. I wasn't trying though. But what I was trying was to not throw up all over myself. I made my second pass and found that Quil had pulled out of the race to throw up everywhere. I shivered. Cast iron stomach Quil…throwing up. I could feel it start to climb up my throat, but I struggled with it. On my final lap, I started to feel woozy, so what else to do? I stomped on the gas until I made it back to the house. I don't remember much after that. All I remember is me pulling out of the car and being groped by others, then throwing up on Paul -which he deserved.

The money in the trash bag was split up between me, and the people who voted me to win -which wasn't a whole lot- so in the end, I ended up with a good…two hundred fifty dollars. I didn't care at that moment, all I wanted to do was lay down. Shoving by everyone, I forced myself into the house and up the stairs, Alice and Seth congratulating me.

"Congrats!" Alice boomed. I covered my ears and pushed by her.

"Yeah congrats on winning the race I didn't want to be in." I muttered. She didn't say anything. I got to Seth's room and shoved the door open. Mmm, bed. I stumbled forward and fell on it, the sound of the party down stairs acting slightly as a lullaby for me. I closed my eyes and started thinking about Mayella, and how badly Edward has chewed her out. Suddenly the door creaked open. I didn't look down. I didn't care.

The bed shifted and a warm body laid on top of me. It was smaller than Leah, but the heat was definitely a werewolf. I looked down to see that it was little Seth. He laid his head on my chest and got comfortable. I smiled and closed my eyes. Perhaps this party was a little too much for us to handle?


End file.
